


The Family Secret

by Fandomfanatics09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, F/M, Little brother Peter, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and Tony are married, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfanatics09/pseuds/Fandomfanatics09
Summary: Eleanor Rogers was your average 16 year old girl living the American dream. She lived in New York City with her dad, Steve, step dad Tony Stark, and her step brother Peter. Everything was great, until one day she discovered a secret her family has been keeping from her.





	1. An Ordinary Day

“Eleanor wake up!” My little brother’s voice squeaked as he poked my slumbering body

“Go away Peter” I grumbled, turning over and pulling the blanket over my head

“We’re going to be late for school” Peter pushed against my shoulder, annoyed

“Go without me, I’ll get there eventually.” I said, swatting at his hand

“Steve’s going to be mad if you’re late again” Peter shrugged before walking out of my room, making sure to flip the light on as he left. 

I groaned and threw the covers off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes until they adjusted to the bright light and yawned. Staying up until midnight studying for midterms wasn’t a great idea, but I wasn’t one for organized structure and had messed around until the last minute. I quickly got dressed, throwing on some leggings and a sweatshirt that had originally belonged to my step dad. Throwing my hair into a bun, I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

“Morning kiddo.” I heard from the kitchen as my step dad stepped into the doorway, his favorite coffee mug from the CERN museum in his hand “You going to eat breakfast?” 

“I don’t have time Tony, I’m running late” 

“Again?” I heard my dad sigh from the kitchen before joining us 

“Sorry” I shrugged, looking around frantically for my shoes

“Here” Dad grabbed my flip flops and handed them to me

“Not those. I have gym today” I said, tossing the cushions off the couch “I need my trainers”

“I’ll look in the bathroom, Steve you take the entryway,” Tony said as he walked off down the hallway

My dads helped me look for my shoes and a few minutes later I was kissing them both on the cheek and running out the door. 

“She’s a mess” Dad muttered, shaking his head as he watched me run down the sidewalk

“But she’s our mess” Tony gave him a kiss on the temple before returning to his breakfast

\----

School was the same as always, and the midterm was a breeze. I finished early which gave me time to go to the library. I was browsing the biography section, trying to decide on which person I should write my literature paper about when I saw someone approach from the corner of my eye. 

“Sup?” MJ said, leaning her back against the shelf

“Not much” I mumbled still thumbing my way through the row of books “You finish the test early too?”

“Of course” MJ said “I bet Pete's still not even halfway done”

I laughed and agreed with her, selecting a book about Grace Hopper, a computer scientist in the Navy, figuring that would be the closest thing to my interests considering who my fathers were. I loved to read, don't get me wrong, but I much prefer fiction over nonfiction. MJ followed me to the checkout station and helpfully held my textbooks while I searched through my bag for the library card. 

“Woah.” MJ whispered, nudging me in the side “Dude look at what just walked through the door” 

I glanced in the direction my best friend was frantically gesturing toward and my jaw dropped. There, alongside our assistant principal, stood two incredibly handsome boys. Definitely seniors, they had to be. The blond was tall, muscular and had obviously long hair even if it was pulled into a man bun. The second also had long hair, but it was black as onyx. You could tell they were new here, the blond looking around in confusion and the raven haired one looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

“Hurry up girls” the librarian snapped her fingers at us, “Bell is about to ring” 

We stopped gawking at the new kids and I checked out my book. We had to pass by them as we made our way to the door and I locked eyes with the dark haired one. His green eyes squinted as he saw me, as if he was trying to read me. 

“Hi” I said politely, slightly blushing at the feeling of him looking me over. 

“Hello.” he replied and I was taken aback by his accent

MJ pushed me forward and out the door just as the bell rang and we hurried to our next class. I soon forgot about the two new guys and focused on my science project. 

The rest of the day carried on without event and soon the bell rung, indicating the end of school and that the weekend was finally here. I grabbed some things out of my locker and walked out of the front of the school to wait for my brother and our friends. Peter and his best friend, Ned, showed up first and I could instantly tell Peter was bothered by something. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him

“Nothing” he shrugged it off, but he still had a pout

I looked at Ned and raised my eyebrows.

“Flash was picking on him again” Ned said and Peter shot him a look

“Seriously? Peter you’ve got to learn to stick up for yourself.” I sighed

“It’s fine, Ellie, really.” Peter said as he slung his bag over his shoulder

“No it isn’t” I protested but was cut off by MJ joining us

“Did you and Ned see the new guys?” MJ asked Peter

“No?” Peter perked up at the mention of new people in the school and looked around to see if he could see them

“I did” Ned said “The blond guy is built like a brick house”

“Right?” MJ exclaimed

“Just what we need. More jocks.” I said with an eye roll “So what are we doing today?”

“The Bean Tap?” MJ suggested our favorite coffee shop

“Peter and I were going back to his place to work on the Death Star” Ned said

“Nerds” MJ wrinkled her nose

“Guess we’re on our own” I laughed

“We can go back to your place too I guess. I have math homework” MJ groaned

“Yeah, I have to start reading that book for my paper” I shrugged

I linked arms with MJ and we headed off, following the boys home. When we arrived, we went into the kitchen and Peter began searching the pantry for snacks. He threw a bag of chips and some fruit snacks on the counter and we dug in. 

“Hey kids!” 

My stepdad came into the kitchen. The glasses he was wearing indicated that he had spent the day down in his lab working, and the coffee cup he had that morning had been replaced with his favorite whiskey glass, which was empty. 

“Hey Dad” Peter said with a mouthful of fruit snacks

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and went over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself another drink. He took a sip, peering over the glass at us.

“How was school?” he asked

“Fine”

“The usual”

“Lame” 

“It was school”

Tony chuckled at our responses, taking another sip. 

“Where’s Dad?” I asked, noticing that it was pretty quiet in the house 

“Oh..well..” Tony swallowed another gulp “Steve had to go to work honey”

“Woook? He dint see bah?” Peter said

“Swallow your food, then speak, Pete” Tony said “No, this was an emergency. He had to leave quickly, but told me to give you both a hug and kiss. He’ll call when he lands”

“Lands? He had to go overseas?” 

I became worried, since my dad was technically retired from the military, he still had enough rank and status that if the US Army ever needed something, they’d call him in.. He tried to stay home as much as he could to raise Peter and I but when the country had a devastating event he’d be the first one there to help. The last time they needed him was when Hurricane Maria hit and he went to Puerto Rico to help with disaster relief. There hadn’t been any major storms recently, and no terrorist attacks that I knew of, so it was alarming that he’d take off without giving us notice. 

“It’s top secret Government stuff” Tony shrugged before coming over and placing a kiss on my forehead “It’ll be ok and he’ll be home soon”

I gave Tony a hug and he turned to go back down to the lab. I suddenly remembered something.

“Crap.”

“What?” Tony turned back around

“Daddy was supposed to take me to my drivers test on Monday” I pouted “Can you take me? Please?” 

“I’ll see if Happy is available.” Tony nodded and left the room

Tony hated to drive anywhere unless he really wanted to, and didn’t really do much of the parenting if he could help it. He was a great dad, don’t get me wrong, but he was the fun dad. My dad, Steve, was always the one to attend the PTO meetings, chaperone field trips, take Peter and I to the doctor, anything that required an adult. Tony would leave the adulting up to his assistant, Pepper, or his driver, Happy. Happy wasn’t always “happy” to take care of us kids, but he did it because he got paid to. Pepper was always thrilled to spend time with us because Tony usually had her running all over the place doing ridiculous errands. 

Later that night I was in my room, curled up in the white saucer chair, reading the biography book I had gotten at the library. I couldn’t focus on the book because my mind was on my dad. Where was he going that he hadn’t landed and called me yet? What was so “top secret” that he couldn’t tell Tony what was going on? Although my dad and I butt heads sometimes, we’re very close. He’s always been there for me and before Tony and Peter came into our lives, we were all each other had. Sure I was only four when he and Tony met and got married, but for those first four years it was just my dad and I. With him being military, I was always on edge worrying about him when he was away. One of the last tours he went on was a few years after September 11th and I made myself so physically sick worrying about him that he had chosen early retirement instead of furthering his career. 

I put my book down and began to gather the week’s dirty laundry from my hamper and went down to the laundry room. I started the load and wandered the house, looking for a snack and another human. Ned was spending the night so I knew Peter was busy and MJ had gone home for dinner so I wandered down to the lab to find Tony still hard at work on his latest creation.

“Hey” I said

“Hey kiddo” Tony said, not even looking up from the computer screen

“Have you heard from Dad yet?” I asked as I perched myself on the stool next to Tony

‘Not yet, honey. He’ll call when he can, I promise” 

“Yeah, I’m sure he will.” I sighed, looking at my phone for the hundredth time 

I sat and watched Tony work on the robot he was building, like I always did. I never really understood the science behind it all, but I spent many hours just sitting in Tony’s lab watching him. He always had classic rock music playing and I’d often dance and sing around the lab as he worked. He never really paid attention to Peter and I when we were down there, as long as we didn’t touch anything, but we knew he liked the company. 

I knew Tony would be working late into the night like he always did, so after bringing him another glass of whiskey, I made my way back upstairs. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and laid down in bed but I couldn’t sleep. Instead I stared at the ceiling and checked my phone every few minutes, hoping my dad would call. He never did and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Discovery

The weekend came and went, and still no call from my dad. Tony and Peter could tell that I was upset so they both tried to cheer me up on Sunday. Tony tried to talk me into going out and doing something, but I didn’t want to. Peter convinced me to play video games with him, but that got old fast. I spent the rest of the day moping around our building until dinner time.

Pepper had made sirloin steak tips, mushrooms, and rice and I sat at the dinner table poking at the food with my fork. Tony and Pepper exchanged worried glances as Peter shoveled the food in his mouth. A few minutes later I excused myself and Tony nodded, letting me leave the table, but he followed me out of the dining room.

“El, Steve’s okay.” Tony said as he followed me into the living room

“How do you know?” 

I flopped down onto the couch and pulled one of the pillows to my chest, hugging it tightly. I could feel myself getting choked up. Tony sat down next to me on the edge of the sofa and put a hand on my knee. 

“If he wasn’t okay we would have heard something from Rhodey.” 

“True” I sniffed

“You know when he’s working he’s focused one hundred and ten percent,” Tony said

“I know, but he knows how much I worry about him. He can’t take five minutes to call me and tell me he’s okay?” 

“I don’t know, kiddo.” 

Tony sighed and pulled me close to him and I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks as I rested my head against his shoulder. Tony rubbed my back and then pulled away. 

“Happy is taking you to get your license tomorrow,” he said in hopes to cheer me up

“Ok” I pouted

“Do you have everything you need?” he asked

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“A little bit. I studied the book all weekend” 

“You’ll do great, Ellie.” Tony patted my shoulder “Just think with a license, you can drive the Bugatti”

“Really?” I brightened up

“No” Tony laughed and I smiled at him

Tony had a lot of cars, but the Bugatti Veyron was his most prized. He wouldn’t even let Peter and I ride in it in fear we’d make it sticky or dirty. 

“I think I’m going to go read” I said before I gave him a hug “Thanks”

“Anytime. I’ll be downstairs if you need me”

I went upstairs but didn’t go to my room. I needed to get my birth certificate to take for the driver’s test tomorrow so I went into my dad’s office. I rummaged through his file cabinet until I found what I was looking for, took the paper and went to my room and tossed it on my desk. I grabbed my book and settled down in my chair and opened it up to the last page I had read.

Several pages in, my phone buzzed. I jumped at the sudden vibration against my rear and sat up to pull the device from my back pocket. 

“Daddy?” I squealed into the phone as soon as I answered it

“Hey, sweetheart” my dad’s voice said on the other line

“Are you ok? Where are you? When are you coming home? Why haven't you called? I’ve been so worried” I talked a mile a minute

“I’m sorry Ellie” Dad apologized “Things are kind of crazy over here”

“Where are you?” I asked

“Vienna” he replied

“Why?” 

“I can’t tell you right now. Government rules” Dad said “Everything is okay, I promise. I’m fine”

“I miss you” my voice cracked

“I miss you too, honey. I’m sorry you were so worried, I called you the second I could.” Dad said “How was your weekend?” 

“Fine.” I said quietly

“El, I know you’re upset but what I’m doing over here is very important.”

“I know…” I sighed

“How are Tony and Peter?” he asked

“They’re ok. Tony’s working” 

“Of course.” Dad chuckled “Are you ready for your driver’s test? Is Tony taking you?” 

“Happy is” 

“Good. You’re going to do great. I can’t believe my little girl is going to be on the road soon” 

I laughed

“I gotta go, El. I love you.” Dad said “Rhodey says hi to you and Peter”

“Tell him hi. I love you too Daddy” 

“Goodnight” 

“Night”

I hung up the phone and stared at the screen for a moment. My background was a selfie Peter, Dad and I had taken on our last vacation. We were all making silly faces and Peter had up a peace sign. I tried to tell myself that Dad calling me was a good thing and that he was ok, so I should feel better, but it didn’t work. Him being with Rhodey, my dads’ close Colonel friend, made me feel worse, because Rhodey only went on the dangerous or intense missions. 

I tossed and turned all night until my alarm finally went off. I drug myself out of bed and got ready for school, shoving my books into my bookbag, almost forgetting the papers I needed for my drivers test. I grabbed them and shoved them into my handbag and headed out. 

The day drug by slowly and I found it difficult to focus on my schoolwork. I barely spoke to MJ at lunch as she rambled on about the two new kids at school. She had been low-key stalking them that morning, but I didn’t care to know anything about them, I had too many other things on my mind. The last bell finally rang and I walked to the front of the school, where Happy was standing outside of the Rolls Royce talking to Peter. 

“Hello, Eleanor” Happy said as he opened the back door

“Thank you.” I mustered a polite smile to him “See you at home, Pete?” 

“Yep, good luck” Peter waved as he left to walk home

I got in the car and put my seat belt on. During the drive I stared out the window, silently. Happy asked how my day was and I responded quietly and he left it at that, aware that I wasn’t at myself. Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the Department of Motor Vehicles and we both went inside. I needed a guardian, and since Dad was gone and Tony wasn’t going to adult today, Happy had to sign the paperwork after I filled it out. We sat down to wait for my name to be called and I pulled out my book while Happy put in his headphones to listen to a podcast.

“Stephens” a voice called out over the intercom

I watched a middle aged man walk to the counter. More waiting.

“Phillips” 

A woman in her twenties stood up. I sighed and turned the page.

“Cohen” 

Another man, another page.

“Barnes” 

I didn’t even notice who stood up for that one, I kept reading.

“Barnes?” 

The voice called out again and I looked up and saw no one move. 

“Eleanor Barnes”

I looked at Happy, who still had his headphones in with his head back, eyes closed. I stood and walked to the counter.

“Excuse me?” I asked the woman at the desk 

“Eleanor Barnes?” 

“No, I’m Eleanor Rogers.” I said

“Not according to this” the lady said, annoyance dripping through her words as she pushed a piece of paper across the countertop

I looked down and saw my birth certificate. I glanced over it. There was my date of birth: May 10th, 2000. My place of birth: Brooklyn, New York. My mother’s name: Margaret Carter. My father’s name: James Barnes. My name: Eleanor Rose Barnes

I blinked, looking closer. James Barnes. Eleanor Barnes. That wasn’t right.

“Miss? Are you ready for your test?” 

“Uhm...there’s been a mistake. This isn’t my birth certificate.” I said slowly, still staring at the paper in front of me

“Miss, that is the paper you submitted at sign in. Any mistakes will need to be taken up with the Health Department. Your driving instructor is waiting for you.” 

I shook my head and grabbed the paper. I turned around and ran straight past Happy and out of the office. The blur of someone running by caused Happy to look up and see me running out so he followed.

“Eleanor? I know you’re nervous but..” Happy said as he caught up to me

“I can’t do this. Not today. I want to go home” I said, tugging at the car door handle

“Sure.” Happy sighed before using a button on his key fob to unlock the car

I climbed in and stared down at the paper in my hands, which were shaking.

“Seat belt.” Happy reminded me

Numbly, I pulled the strap across my chest and buckled it. We drove home in silence and upon arriving I didn’t wait for Happy to open my door. I climbed out of the car and ran into the building, through the front room and up the stairs to my bedroom.

A few moments later there was a knock at my door and Tony stuck his head in.

“El? You alright?” he asked

I quickly hid the birth certificate in my desk drawer.

“I’m fine”

“Happy told me you ran out. Got scared?” Tony came in and sat on the edge of my bed

“Yeah.” I mumbled

“Do you want to try again when your dad gets back and he can go with you?” Tony asked

“Your dad” 

Tony’s words echoed in my head and I looked at the desk drawer, where inside held a piece of paper that led me to have so many questions. My dad was Steve Rogers. Why did the birth certificate not say that? It had said Margaret Carter, which was my mother’s name, I knew that because Dad had told me about her. They were high school sweethearts and she passed away very shortly after giving birth to me. So who was this James Barnes guy? Why was his name on my birth certificate? Do I tell Tony about it? Does he know? 

“Ellie?” Tony’s voice tore me from my thoughts 

“Yeah..” I stammered 

Tony sighed, not knowing what else to say. He got up and knelt down, placing a kiss on my forehead. 

“Dinner will be ready around six.” he said as he left my room

I ended up skipping dinner. I told Peter I was tired and wanted to go to bed early. He believed it and no one bothered me until bedtime, when Tony came up to check on me. I lied to him and told him I was fine and he told me goodnight. 

I laid in bed, curled up on my side. A picture of me, Peter, Tony and Dad stood in a frame on my nightstand. I stared at it wondering if my entire life had been a lie. I didn’t even know what emotions I had at the moment. The buzzing of my phone made me blink, returning my thoughts to the present, and I sat up. 

“Daddy” the screen said as it continued to buzz

I let it go to voicemail and turned the ringer on silent.


	3. The New Kid

The next day I tried to put all of my emotions aside and distract myself with school. I clearly wasn’t doing as good of a job as I thought because after History MJ cornered me. 

“What is going on with you?” she asked, her hands on her hips

“What?” I shrugged, feigning innocence 

“Peter said you haven’t ate anything in like two days, you haven’t spoke to him, you’re completely ignoring Thor” 

“Thor? Who’s Thor?” I asked

“The new guy. You know, tall, blond, muscular, perfect?” MJ rolled her eyes “He’s been trying to get your attention all day” 

“Oh. His name’s Thor, really?” I scrunched up my nose

“Yeah, I told you that yesterday. Seriously, what is going on?” 

“Nothing. My dad’s away for work, you know how I get when he’s gone” 

“I’ve never seen you this bad though. Is everything ok?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know” I sighed

“You want to talk about it later?” MJ asked

“Maybe.” 

That wasn’t a lie, I needed to talk to someone about what I found. I didn’t know if I could talk to Tony, which meant I couldn't tell Peter. The kid couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it and the last thing I wanted was for him to run his mouth to his dad, who would then run his to mine. I didn’t want Dad to have to deal with work and this too, and I hadn’t figured out what I was going to say when he got home. 

“Remember we have volleyball practice after school” MJ said as the bell rang

I walked to study hall, where I found an empty table in the back and sat down. I pulled out a notebook and pen but didn’t write anything. 

“Is this seat taken” an accented voice asked

I looked up to see that the dark haired new kid was standing over me, pointing to the seat across from me. 

“No, go ahead” I said

He nodded and sat down, pulling out a textbook. I glanced over at him and considered my options. I could keep thinking about my current problem or I could try to be nice to him.

“You’re new here” I said

“Yes, it appears that I am” he murmured as he turned the page 

“Where did you move here from?” I asked, hoping to pinpoint his accent

“Workshire” He said dully

“Ah” I said

There was silence as he continued to read his textbook. I looked back down at the blank page of my notebook, trying to remember which class I needed to make notes for. 

“What’s your name?” he asked

I looked up and saw that he wasn’t looking back at me. I raised an eyebrow.

“Eleanor.” I answered “Yours?” 

“Loki.” 

“Loki?” I squeaked out which caused someone at a table nearby to shush me

“Yes.” He looked up at me then “Loki.” 

“Is Thor...your brother?” I assumed

Loki sighed

“That’s what I’ve been told” 

“Thor and Loki.” I said amused “Alright” 

“Our parents have a thing for Norse mythology” 

“I see that” 

I had laughed, but Loki didn’t seem amused. I was sure he got comments a lot about their names so I let it go.

“How do you like New York City?” I asked him

“It’s a city.” he shrugged “I don’t prefer it but I don’t have a choice” 

“What type of setting do you prefer?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” He mused “Anywhere I’m alone”

“Oh. I’ll stop bothering you then.” 

He sighed and closed the textbook. He looked up at me and his green eyes had a glint in them that made them shine.

“Don’t” he said softly 

“Huh?” I wrinkled my brow

“I apologize.” he said “I meant be away from my family. I don’t mind talking to you”

“Why don’t you want to be with your family?” 

“It’s a long story.” he said, pushing a strand of his black hair behind his ear 

“I have time.” 

“Before moving here my father told me that I am adopted.” 

“Oh.” I blinked

“Since then things haven’t been great. I had always felt different from my brother, and my father and I haven’t always had the best relationship, but I was still shocked.”

“I understand.” I said, my mind returning to the discovery I made “I am going through something similar, I think”

“You think?” he asked

“That’s also a long story” I said

“I have time” he smiled

I returned the smile and before I knew it I was telling him the entire story about my birth certificate. He sat back and was speechless for a moment once I had finished. I waited for a reaction.

“I’m sorry” he said “I cannot imagine what you must feel right now” 

“So many questions” I said

He nodded

“Hey, listen Loki” I sat forward “I haven’t told anyone about this, and I don’t really want my brother knowing”

“I understand. Your secret is safe with me” he smiled again

“Thank you” 

The bell rang and we both looked slightly sad about study hall being over. Neither of us actually studied but it had felt nice to be able to talk to someone else about our problems. 

“It was nice talking to you Eleanor” Loki asked

“Same to you, Loki” I smiled at him 

We parted ways and I went about my day. Having told Loki about what was going on made me feel a little bit better, even if I still didn’t have any answers. I also still didn’t know what to do about talking to Tony. 

After volleyball practice MJ insisted she go home with me so we could work on math homework together, but once we were in my room I realized that was not what she had intended to do.

“So?” she said as soon as the door was closed

“So?” I repeated

“You and Loki?” she grinned

“What?” I blinked

“I saw you talking to him in study hall. Looked like a deep conversation”

“Oh that. It was nothing, we were just talking” I defended myself

“Uh-huh” she was still grinning

I threw a pillow at her and she caught it before she sat down in the saucer chair. 

“So why have you been all grumpy lately?” 

“Oh right, that.” 

I pulled the birth certificate out of my desk drawer and sat on my bed. I explained everything to MJ and when I was done her mouth was open.

“Right?” I said 

“So what, did Steve kidnap you as a baby and run away with you or something?” MJ asked

“Run away from Brooklyn to Midtown?” I rolled my eyes “I don’t think so.” 

“Then who’s the guy on your birth certificate?” 

“No idea.” 

“Dude.” 

“Yep.”

“Have you told Tony? Or Peter?” 

“I don’t think I’m going to.” I admitted “Not right now anyway.”

“You’re going to ask Steve about it, right?” 

“I don’t know” 

We discussed things more before finally starting on our math homework. Soon after Peter was summoning us for dinner, and after an awkwardly quiet meal, MJ went home. 

The next day I was happy to see Loki in study hall again. He asked how I was feeling and we talked the entire time. After the bell rang he offered to walk me to my next class, since his was a few rooms over. We walked together, deep in conversation about the type of books we liked to read, and ignored the glances and stares we got from the other kids in the hallway.

“I would love to talk to you more.” Loki said as we stopped in front of my classroom

“I’d like that.” I said

“Would you care to join me after school for coffee?” 

“I would love to but I have volleyball practice until four thirty” I said sadly

“I will wait for you” Loki said matter of factly, then turned on his heel and walked away

“Alright then” 

After school I went to the gym. I didn’t see Loki so I went into the locker room to change. When I went onto the court I ran up to MJ who began nudging me in the side and nodding toward the bleachers. I looked up and saw Loki sitting at the top, reading a novel. 

“Wow he was serious” I said in amazement

“What?” MJ asked

“He asked me to have coffee with him, he said he’d wait until practice was over” 

“Awww” MJ said sarcastically and made a disgusted face, fake gagging. 

“Shut up, it’s not like that. We’re just friends” I exclaimed

“Sure. A friend you have a date with” 

“It’s not a date! Oh my god!” I waved my hands in the air “Besides, you know I’m not allowed to date” 

“Uh huh, your fake dad doesn’t approve” MJ rolled her eyes

“Dude not cool” I said, hurt

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. I know it’s a sensitive subject.”

“It’s ok” 

I knew MJ wasn’t trying to hurt my feelings, but it struck a nerve that Steve very well couldn’t be my real dad like I had always thought. I went through volleyball practice occasionally glancing up at Loki. He was still reading his book, not seeming to pay attention to practice. The next time I  
looked up at him, someone on the opposite side of our scrimmage spiked the ball directly at me and it smacked me right in the side of my face.

“Ow!” I exclaimed as I rubbed my cheek

“Dude are you ok?” MJ said as my teammates gathered around me, some laughing

“I’m fine” I said

I looked back to the stands and had hoped Loki hadn’t seen the accident but he was looking right at me, his brow furrowed in concern. I shot him a thumbs up as my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. After practice the coach reminded us of the game we had Thursday and we were dismissed. I hurried to the locker room to change and rushed out the door. 

“Not a date” MJ helpfully reminded me with a laugh

I turned around and hit my fists together, something we did to each other after we saw Ross do it on Friends. She waved me out the door and I went to meet up with Loki for our not-a-date coffee.


	4. Getaway Car

Loki and I had a nice time at The Bean Tap, a hole in the wall hipster coffee shop close to school. We discussed the current books we’re reading, the ones for leisure not school, and both realized that we like different time periods better than the one we are currently in. I sipped my latte as I listened to him go on about Shakespeare and he drank his coffee, which he took black, as I went into detail about Gone With the Wind, one of my favorite novels that he hadn’t read. When it was time for both of us to go home, we exchanged numbers and parted. I headed down West 42nd Street, toward our towering home and realized as I approached the door that I hadn’t stopped smiling since I left the coffee shop.

Loki wasn’t like a lot of the boys in our school. He seemed mature, confident, slightly arrogant, and knowledgeable about things other than the latest Vines and sports. We had a lot of things in common too, from our love of historical fiction to our view on current events going on in the country. It was nice to have someone my age to share these things with, and I had to admit he was pretty cute. I had never been interested in boys much, mostly because they were all immature dorks like my brother, but my dad was always over protective of me. He prefered that I focused on my studies and get into a good college instead of boys. He’d find something wrong with any boy at school Peter said had an interest in me, therefore I couldn’t have an interest in them. 

I sighed blissfully as I walked through the front door. I entered the large living room and stopped short, greeted by a group of people. Peter, Tony, Happy, and Pepper were there, but so were my Aunt Natasha, Uncle Clint, Rhodey and my dad.

“Oh…hi” I said, swallowing as I looked at my father who was leaning against the door frame.

“I thought you’d be happier to see me, Sweetheart” Dad said, smiling at me

“Oh..of course I am I just wasn’t expecting you to be home already” I stammered

I recovered quickly and pushed all of my raging emotions down deep. Now wasn’t the time to bring up anything and I didn’t want to act suspicious. I walked up to my dad and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me to him tightly. I closed my eyes and for a moment it felt like it was just the two of us in the room. I felt tears form in my eyes and I blinked them away. I had so many questions for him, many I had already made up answers to which caused a slew of negative emotions. I held onto him for a minute longer, knowing that the hug might be the last one we’d share. I finally let go and wiped my eyes before quickly going over to Clint to give him a hug.

“Hey, doll” 

My uncle gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head before I moved on to my aunt and finally to Rhodey. I sat down next to Peter and half listened to the adults talk to each other, half thinking about how I was going to bring up the birth certificate to Dad. I realized that I hadn’t put it back in his office yet and quietly left to go upstairs. I went into my bedroom and opened my desk drawer. My eyes lingered on the piece of paper for a moment before I picked it up and quickly ran it to the office. Once it was back in it’s place, I made sure the office door was closed and went back to my room. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from Loki. 

“I really enjoyed our date today. I do hope it’s alright that I call it that.”

My mouth was agape as I read the words, and I felt myself blushing. I bit my lip as I typed a reply.

“I enjoyed it too. I’m not sure if that counts as a date, maybe we should have a real one?” 

“What am I doing?” I said aloud after I hit send

“Talking to yourself” Peter said from the doorway

I jumped and threw my phone under my pillow. Why, I don’t know.

“You ok?” Peter asked as he joined me on the bed

“I’m fine” 

“I can tell when you’re lying” Peter raised his eyebrows

“It’s girl stuff” I lied

“Oh. Ew” Peter’s wrinkled

“Not that girl stuff.” I hit his shoulder 

“Oh.” Peter said with relief “So like, boys?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Ooooh” Peter grinned

“Shut up.” I hit him again “And don’t tell Dad”

“I won’t” 

“I’m serious Peter” 

“I said I won’t. Sheesh. Anyway, pizza’s here” 

I grabbed my phone and went downstairs to the dining room. Pizza boxes were spread out across the table with paper plates at each seat, obviously placed by Pepper because of the way the napkins were properly folded and set on beside them. I sat down at my usual spot and grabbed a slice of Hawaiian. 

“How was school today, kids?” Dad asked as everyone else came into the room and began to sit down 

“It was ok” Peter said as he grabbed four slices of various pizza

“El? How was your day?” Dad asked me

“It was fine.” I said, looking down at my plate

“Volleyball practice?” he continued

“Fine.” I said again

“She got hit in the face with the ball” Peter said

“How do you know that?” I looked at him

“MmmJaahh” he shrugged

“Peter, seriously kid, swallow your food before you speak” Tony shook his head

“Sorry.” Peter said after he swallowed “MJ told me” 

“Of course she did” I rolled my eyes and bit into my pizza

“You weren’t with MJ after practice?” Dad asked puzzled

“Crap” I thought to myself

“She had a date!” Peter said cheerfully, apparently our conversation moments ago already forgotten

“A what?” Dad asked 

“Oh boy” Tony’s hand instantly went to his face as he rolled his eyes

“Oops” Peter said as he quickly shoved more pizza into his mouth to prevent himself from saying something else

“It wasn’t a date” I said defensively “I just had coffee with a friend” 

“What friend? Was it a boy?” 

“Here we go” Clint muttered and Dad shot him a glare

“Yes, it was a boy.” I sighed “He’s new at school and I was being friendly. We discussed literature” 

“I don’t like it” Dad said, but let it go

I quickly finished my pizza and excused myself from the table. I ran back upstairs to my room and closed the door. I made a mental note to kill Peter in his sleep later and pulled out my phone, reading another text from Loki.

“I would very much like to take you out on a proper date. Are you available Friday night? Are there any Broadway plays you’d like to see?” 

I couldn’t believe his idea of a first date was Broadway. Those tickets were crazy expensive and hard to get a hold of on short notice.

“I’d love to see Anastasia, but I wouldn’t expect you to want to see that. Are there any that interest you?” 

“Anastasia sounds wonderful. I will pick you up at six thirty. Goodnight, Eleanor.” 

I immediately called MJ and we spent the rest of the evening talking about what was to come Friday night. She agreed to come over after school, as she and Ned always did on Fridays, and help me get ready.

It seemed like it took weeks for Friday to finally arrive. Between school, avoiding my dad as much as I could without it being obvious that something was wrong, and the anticipation of my first date, time went by painfully slow. I practically dragged MJ all the way home from school Friday afternoon, and we ran straight to my room. We began throwing clothes out of the closet and onto my bed, trying to find the right outfit to wear. I settled on a knee length red dress that I had bought around Christmas when I went to a work party with Dad. It was cute, but classy, and paired great with my black pumps. As MJ worked on curling my hair while I did my makeup she asked me all sorts of questions.

“Are you going to kiss him?”

“I don’t know”  
“I wonder what kind of car he has...or are you taking the subway?” 

“I hope we don’t take the subway. Not in this dress”

“If you do kiss him are you going to slip him tongue?”

“Oh my god, MJ, stop!”

“What? I’m just asking” 

When six thirty drew near, I began to get nervous. What if Tony and Dad were in the living room when I went to leave? Should I go out the back door and through the alley? Will we really be taking the subway? 

MJ noticed that I was nervous and asked if I was afraid of getting caught. I admitted I was but then a rebellious spirit rose up inside of me and I became determined that I didn’t care if Dad found out. I was sixteen. I was a Sophmore in highschool and my grades were good. I wasn’t planning on sleeping with Loki. I was mature and responsible. It was time I went on a date. Besides, he could possibly have been lying to me for the last sixteen years and that made me angry at him. 

“Glad I’m not Steve’s kid” MJ said as she popped some sour gummies into her mouth

“I might not be either” I reminded her, half joking

“True. What’s happening with that?” she asked

“Nothing.” I shrugged as I stuck an earring through my ear lobe “I don’t know what to say to him” 

Six twenty came and I decided that it was time to go downstairs. If I could get through the front door without being noticed, I’d wait for Loki on the front stoop. MJ and I walked down the hallway and I thanked the stars that Peter’s door was closed. We could hear him and Ned yelling at whatever video game they were playing and I knew that I would be safe from his blabbing mouth. We quietly descended the stairs and MJ poked her head around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

“Dude. Your dads are watching a movie” 

“Crap” I said under my breath and pressed my back against the wall

“And they’re cuddling. Gross” 

I ignored her comment. I didn’t want Loki to arrive and ring the buzzer, so I had to think of something quick.

“If we walk fast maybe they won’t notice that I’m dressed up and you’re not” I said 

“Your funeral” MJ shrugged

We bolted toward the door. Well, MJ bolted, I walked as fast as I could in heels. I had made it past Dad and Tony on the couch and was almost to the front door. I breathed a sigh of relief as my hand went for the handle.

“Where are you two heading?” Tony asked

“So close” MJ whispered “Well, see ya” 

MJ ran out of the door and I slowly turned around. Both of them were turned on the couch, facing me. I had to think quick because I could see Dad looking at my outfit and piecing things together.

“I’m going out” I said

“Where are you going wearing that?” 

“To see Anastasia.” 

“Did you get tickets?” Dad turned to Tony who shook his head

“I’m going with a friend, and I’m going to be late” 

“What friend?” Dad asked “Is it that boy you were with Wednesday?” 

“Screw it” I said to myself, feeling a burst of defiance rush over me again

“Yes, actually, it is, and his name is Loki.” 

“Loki?” Tony laughed

“You’re not going anywhere” Dad stood up from the couch

“Steve…” Tony groaned “We were having a nice night” 

“Yes, I am” I said as my shoulders stiffened

“Young lady..” Dad began, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows in disappointment

“I don’t understand why I can’t go. I’m sixteen. I’m a good kid” I exclaimed

“Exactly. You’re a kid” Dad said, stepping closer to me

“I’m not a little kid, though. I can take care of myself. I’m mature and responsible” I protested “Why don’t you trust me?” 

 

“It’s not you that I don’t trust. I know what teenage boys want” 

“You don’t know Loki” 

“You’ve got to stop saying his name” Tony said, unable to hide his amused smirk

“I’m going to the play” I said as I turned around 

“No you’re not” Dad said 

I turned back around and saw that he had began walking closer to me. 

“Yes. I. Am.” I said

“Listen, young lady!” Dad raised his voice

“No you listen!” my voice raised louder “I am going on this date and you can’t stop me!” 

Dad blinked and took a step back. He looked at Tony who just shrugged. By this time Peter and Ned had come downstairs and Pepper and Happy had emerged from their quarters to see what the fuss was about.

“Don’t ever talk to me in that tone of voice again, Eleanor” Dad said “I’m your father and-” 

“No you’re not!” I laughed sarcastically 

“Excuse me?” Dad asked

 

“Wait, what?” Peter asked

“Oh shit.” Tony said

“What did you just say?” Dad asked, his brows now raised like they do when he’s surprised

“You heard me. I said you’re not my father” 

I spun on my heel and walked as quickly as I could out the door and down the sidewalk. Loki had just stepped out of a black sedan and was making his way toward me with a smile.

“Let’s go. Hurry” I said as I let myself into his car

Confused, Loki got into the drivers side and we pulled away from the curb as Dad was walking down the front steps. I looked in the side mirror to see him and Tony standing on the sidewalk. As we made our distance away from the building, I saw Dad lean into Tony’s chest.


	5. First Kiss

“Is everything alright?” Loki asked

We were sitting in traffic and I had been quiet ever since I got into his car. I picked at the hem of my dress, having not heard his question. 

“Eleanor?” he asked again as he placed a hand on mine

“Huh?” I looked up at him 

“Are you alright?” he repeated

“I’m fine” I said

He smiled at me before he turned his attention back to the street in front of him. I would feel terrible if he wasted money on getting us tickets and I ended up ruining it with my drama so I decided not to tell him what had happened. We arrived on Broadway and after he gave his keys to the valet we walked inside the theatre. We had good seats and watching Anastasia helped me forget about what was going on at home. Halfway through the third act I slid my arm a bit closer to Loki, hoping that he would notice. He did and our fingers interlocked together. We held hands through the rest of the play, only letting go to applaud at the end. 

When we were back in the car I pulled my phone out of the clutch I carried with me. Four missed calls and six text messages from Dad. I sighed and Loki looked at me. 

“Eleanor, did something happen?” he asked me, concern crossing his face

As we drove through the city streets I told him what had happened over the last couple of days. He was quiet, listening to me as I talked. 

“I’m sorry” he said, reaching for my hand again, the other gripping the steering wheel “I didn’t mean to make things difficult”

“No, no” I said “It isn’t your fault, you didn’t know. Besides, I think there’s a bigger issue at hand.” 

“What are you going to do?” he asked

“I don’t know” I said “I don’t even want to go home” 

“Then don’t” he said

I looked at him puzzled. He just smiled and continued driving. I sat back and looked out the window, my fingers occasionally trailing over his as he drove through the streets. I noticed after a while that he had taken a turn in the opposite direction than my house but I didn’t say anything. 

Eventually we stopped in front of a tall building. He put the car in park and climbed out before walking around to open my door. I got out and looked up at the building. The Chateau Elan Luxury Condominiums I read on the sign out front. 

“Come on” he placed a hand on the middle of my back and gently led me inside. 

We went to the elevator and he pushed the button for the 19th floor. When we arrived, the doors opened into a large formal living area. 

“Is this your house?” I asked, looking around

“It is.” 

“It’s lovely” 

“It’s acceptable” 

I smiled at his displeasure and followed him.

“Mother?” he called out

A short time later a woman appeared from the hallway. She wore a long dress with a shaw around her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up perfectly. She smiled warmly as she saw us standing in front of the fireplace. 

“Loki, is this Eleanor?” she beamed as she approached me, her hands extended

“Yes, this is the girl I told you about from school” 

I took the woman’s hands and she cusped mine, a look of awe on her face. 

“It is so nice to meet you.” she said softly, her accent matching his “Loki has told me so much about you” 

“Eleanor, this is my mother, Frigga.” Loki smiled at us

“It’s nice to meet you too” 

“Mother, is it alright if Eleanor stays here tonight?” Loki asked “I can prepare the guest room” 

“Oh..I suppose” Frigga looked at Loki with suspicion

“There’s some drama at home, I’d rather not be around.” I said when I noticed her expression “It’s completely fine if I can’t stay” 

“Of course you can stay, Dear. We would be happy to have you. I’ll go get the covers for the guest bed.” 

Frigga left Loki and I alone in the living room. His hands were shoved into the pockets of the black dress pants. There were a few moments of silence before he finally spoke.

“I hope it’s alright that I asked for you to stay. I could tell that you really didn’t want to go home and I don’t want the memory of our first date to be tarnished by an incident with your father.” 

“Thank you.” I said, stepping closer to him “I wasn’t looking forward to it” 

I put my arms through his and around his waist, pulling myself in for a hug. I rested my head against his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me. We stood pressed together in silence, his head rested on top of mine. When we parted I looked up at him. His green eyes sparkled as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. I felt my breath catch as he leaned down. Our lips met in a soft kiss, my first ever.

“Get a room you two” a voice came from behind Loki

I peered over his shoulder to look at the source of the buzzkill and saw Thor, Loki’s older brother. He was standing against the doorframe, eating a handful of popcorn. He had on basketball shorts but no shirt.

“Put a shirt on” I said teasingly

“You must be Eleanor” He grinned

“You must be Thor.” I said

He just smiled bigger, looking from Loki to I as we separated. 

“May I help you, brother?” Loki said with annoyance

“Nah” Thor said

“Now boys, please get along” Frigga said as she appeared “Eleanor, your room is ready.” 

“Thank you” I said

“You are very welcome. I am going to turn in for the evening, I trust you to behave?” Frigga turned to her sons

“Of course, Mother.” Loki said as he gave her a hug and kiss goodnight

“Goodnight, Mother” Thor said

“Goodnight, Thor” Loki hissed as he glared at his brother, who hadn’t moved from his spot

“I’m not going to bed. I want to get to know Eleanor here” He said, winking at me

“Would you care to go upstairs?” Loki asked me

I nodded and he took my hand, leading me to his bedroom. I entered and looked around as he closed the door. His room was simple. Cream colored walls, green drapes, a few nature photographs framed on the walls. He had a dresser and two bookshelves on either side of his bed, filled completely with books. 

“I apologize about my ape of a brother.” Loki said

“It’s okay, he doesn’t bother me. I know how brothers can be, although mine’s younger and a dork.” I said as I walked over to one of the bookshelves and ran my finger along a line of books

Loki chuckled and came up beside me. 

“See anything that sparks your interest?” 

I continued to look for a few seconds until my eyes fell on a brown book in the middle of the third row. 

“I didn’t take you as an Edgar Allan Poe person,” I said, pulling the book out of it’s place

“Oh, I’m full of surprises,” Loki said slyly as he took the book from my hand “Come” 

I followed Loki over to his bed. He gestured for me to sit so I did, placing my hands in my lap. He sat next to me and opened the book, turning the pages until he found what he was looking for.

“I had swooned; but still will not say that all of consciousness was lost. What of it there remained I will not attempt to define, or even to describe, yet all was not lost.” Loki began to read “In the deepest slumber--no! In delirium--no! In a swoon --No! In death--no! Even in the grave, all is not lost” 

I rested my head on his shoulder as I listened to him read the excerpt. His voice was soothing, bringing a wave of calm over me. I felt peace when I was with him.


	6. The Truth

I opened my eyes and blinked. For a moment I was confused about where I was and I looked around the room. I became aware of an arm draped over me and a body pressed up against me. The sun was shining through green curtains.

“Oh no.” I whispered out loud

“Good morning” Loki said from behind me and I felt him nuzzle into the back of my neck

“No no no” 

I pushed Loki’s arm off of me and sat up, running my fingers through my hair. I stood up and quickly began to look for my things. 

“Eleanor?” he said

“I’m dead. I’m so dead. Oh my god” I panicked

“Eleanor!” 

I stopped and looked at Loki. He was sat up in the bed and I noticed that he was on top of the covers and thankfully still dressed in the same clothes from last night. 

“What happened?!” I said

“You fell asleep while I was reading. Instead of waking you, I just lied you down on the pillow.” 

“I never let anyone know I was staying here. I shouldn’t have even agreed to stayed. Oh my god, I bet my family is so worried about me.” 

“What can I do to help?” Loki asked 

“Nothing” I said as I slid on my heels

“Eleanor I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” Loki looked upset

“No, no this is my fault.” I cut him off “I have to go, I’m sorry.” 

“Do you want me to drive you?” 

“No, I think it’s best if I take the subway. I have to get home as fast as I can.” I grabbed my clutch “I bet the FBI is looking for me right now.” 

“I doubt that.” Loki raised an eyebrow

“You don’t know my dad. He probably has the FBI and CIA…I gotta go.” 

I ran toward the door but stopped and walked back to Loki. I leaned down and gave him a long kiss, running my fingers through his hair. 

“Thank you for last night.” I said when I pulled away

I ran down the stairs and past Thor who called after me but I ignored him. I ran out the door and down the street toward the nearest subway station. For the entire ride to Midtown I was full of anxiety. I knew my dad was going to be furious with me for not coming home last night. Tony would be furious that I didn’t let them know where I was. Peter was probably worried sick. For the first time that morning I pulled out my phone and my chest tightened as I saw the amount of missed calls. Dad a hundred times, Tony and Peter just as much, Rhodey, Aunt Natasha, Uncle Clint, MJ, MJ’s mom, Pepper, my volleyball coach. Everyone I knew had called me at least once. I was screwed. I was also surprised that I wasn’t among the faces on the missing poster inside the car I was in. 

When the train reached my stop, I ran off and up the stairs onto the street. I ran the three blocks to my house and stopped when I reached the front steps. I took a deep breath and opened the door. 

I stepped inside and instantly felt my face become red with humiliation. The living room was full of people and my dad was pacing frantically back and forth across the room. He froze when he saw me, several emotions crossing his face all at once. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest but made no other movement.

“Oh thank God!” Natasha breathed out, running up to embrace me 

Everyone gathered around me to look me over, ask me where I had been, why I didn’t call. Everyone except for my dad. He just stood still, staring at me. I tried to read his face but I couldn’t.

“I’m sorry.” 

My voice cracked as I choked out the words. Tony pushed through the group of people surrounding me and pulled me into his arms, lifting me up. 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, do you understand me, Ellie?” he said, grasping the back of my head

“I’m sorry.” I repeated

My dad still hadn’t moved or spoken.

Tony put me down and everyone backed away, giving me space. Peter leaned over and whispered in my ear.

“You are in soooo much trouble.” he said

My legs felt heavy as I walked to over to my dad. 

“I..” I began to apologize for the third time

“Upstairs.” he said, his voice low 

“Da-” I tried again

“Up. Stairs.” 

I blinked back tears as I hung my head and walked to the stairs.

“Go easy on her, Steve.” I heard Clint say 

I went into my room and sat on my bed, not bothering to close the door. Peter was close behind me. 

“Where were you?” he asked, sitting on the edge of my desk

“I..spent the night with Loki” I said

“Oh my god” Peter laughed “You are double screwed.” 

“Shut up.” I muttered

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and braced myself for my dad to appear in the doorway. Instead I saw my aunt. She jerked her head to her right, indicating that Peter needed to leave. He whined about having to miss a lecture but she gave him a stern look and he sulked away to his room.

“Ellie” Natasha began as she came to sit next to me “Honey, where were you? We were so worried.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I messed up, I should have called.” 

“I’m just glad that you’re okay.” she put an arm around me “Were you with that boy?” 

I nodded.

“Did you use protection?” she asked

I looked at her in bewilderment.

“No!” I exclaimed “It wasn’t like that. Nothing happened, I swear.”

“Good” Natasha sighed with relief “This isn’t like you, Ellie” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Your dad told me what happened last night.” she said slowly

“Oh.” I looked down at my hands “Do you know anything?” 

Natasha paused and I looked up at her. Her face was stone.

“I do know, but you have to talk to him about it.” 

“I don’t want to.” I said as a tear fell down my cheek

Natasha didn’t say anything and instead pulled me in for a hug. She rubbed my back for a moment before she pulled away.

“I have to get home. Bruce is returning from Uganda this afternoon and I need to pick him up at the airport.” she said 

I nodded and sniffed.

“I love you, kid. I’m always here if you need me, you know that.” 

“I know.” 

Natasha stood up and left my room. I felt my phone buzz inside my clutch so I pulled it out. 

“Is everything okay?” the text from Loki read

“For now.” I replied 

I stayed in my room for a few hours, waiting for someone else to come and yell at me. No one did and I eventually became brave enough to wander downstairs. Everyone had gone and the first floor was empty. I went back upstairs and looked through the crack in Peter’s door. He was taking a nap so I went to the last door at the end of the hallway. I listened for signs of anyone inside and leaned in close as I heard voices.

“She’s a kid, Tony!” I heard my dad say  
“She’s sixteen, Steve.” Tony replied

“Don’t tell me you think it’s okay for her to be out all night with some boy we know nothing about.” 

“I never said I agree with it.” Tony sighed “I just think she’s smarter than you give her credit for.” 

“You never answered me last night. How does she know I’m not her father?” 

“I don’t know! I told you, I haven’t said a word to her about it.”

So Tony knew. That made me upset with him. I wondered if Peter knew anything but figured it he did I would have heard it by now. 

“I think that’s what you should be more concerned about.” Tony stated “Not her going on a date.” 

“I was going to let the date go. I know it’s time for her to start, but staying out all night? Do you know the possibilities that went through my head?”

“I know. You told all of them to me at four in the morning. She’s growing up, Steve.” 

“I don’t want her to.” 

I strained to hear my dad’s worse as his voice drew quiet.

“I don’t want to lose my little girl.” 

“If you don’t tell her the truth soon, you will.” 

I could hear footsteps approaching the door and I backed away. The door opened and Tony stepped out, stopping short when he saw me standing there. He looked at me for a moment with sad and apologetic eyes before wordlessly moving past me and going downstairs. 

I looked through the doorway at the man sitting at the end of the king sized bed. I knew it had been a long night because the bed wasn’t even made and I’ve never known my father to not go a day without making it up. 

“Eleanor” he said “Please come in here, I need to talk to you.”

I couldn’t move. I was scared of being reprimanded. I was scared of the truth Tony was talking about. I wanted more than anything to turn around and run all the way back to Loki’s house and stay there forever but my legs wouldn’t work no matter how loudly my brain was screaming at them.  
“Eleanor, please.” he pleaded

It took a moment but I finally was able to step forward and into the room. I sat down on one of the high backed velvet chairs by the window. Dad joined me by sitting in the chair across from me.

“I know I shouldn’t have stayed out all night, but I was upset and didn’t want to come home” 

I explained how Loki had offered me the guest room at his place and repeatedly insisted that nothing happened between us.

“Ellie, it’s fine.” Dad finally spoke “That isn’t what I want to talk to you about.” 

My fingers clinched the hem of the dress I was still wearing. I didn’t look at him.

“Last night you said that I’m not your father. Why?” 

“I needed my birth certificate for my driver’s license.” I whispered

There was silence. I finally looked up at him.

“Are you?” I asked “Are you my father?” 

More silence. His eyes told me that he was scared.

“Answer me! I have a right to know. Are you my father?” 

“No” he said

“I don’t understand. How? Why?” 

“Ellie, listen to me. I love you more than anything in this world.” 

He reached for my hand but I pulled it away, glaring at him.

“Then why did you lie to me?” 

“I didn’t lie. I just never told you the truth. When you were beginning to talk you said ‘dada’. Eventually you called me ‘daddy’ and I didn’t know how to explain it to you, and well, I am your daddy.” 

“No you’re not” I muttered

“I may not have given you life, but I raised you from the day you were born.” he said with hurt in his voice

“Where is my father? Was my mother’s name really Peggy? Did she really die?” 

“Everything I’ve told you about your mother is true. Her name was Peggy Carter. She was a nurse and died of a hemorrhage a couple of hours after giving birth to you.” 

“What about him?” I asked

“His name is James Buchanan Barnes, but he goes by Bucky.” 

“Do you know him?”

“Yes.” he nodded “We were childhood best friends. We grew up together in Brooklyn. He was in love with your mother and…”

He trailed off. I waited for him to continue but he had a far away look in his eye.

“And?” 

“...and I was in love with him.” 

I blinked.

“We joined the Army together and he became the commanding officer of the sniper team, best in his class and probably all of the military history. You were born while he was on a mission during Desert Falcon and he made me promise to take care of you and Peggy until he came back.” 

“I’m guessing he didn’t come back….” 

“No. He disappeared wasn’t heard from again. I was there the day you were born, when Peggy began to clot. The nurses put you in my arms and closed a curtain, separating us from your mother. You wrapped your tiny fingers around mine as the monitor flat lined. You didn’t even have a name yet.” 

I sat in silence trying to comprehend everything he was telling me. He continued telling me the story of how Bucky was gone and my mother was dead. Neither of them had any immediate family, not any that would take me in, so he did. He had kept his promise to his best friend.

“I know it’s a lot to take in and I’m sorry that I never told you. I should have.” 

“I…” I struggled to find the words “I need some time”  
“I understand.” 

I stood and walked to the door.

“I love you, Eleanor.” 

I didn’t reply. I walked to my room and closed the door.


	7. Photograph

I stayed in my room the rest of the day. Peter had tried to get me to play with him but after throwing a pillow at his face he decided to give up and go to Ned’s. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone so I avoided MJ’s texts. Loki was patiently giving me space, only texting me to tell me he would see me at school on Monday. Around six there was a knock on my bedroom door.

“Ellie?” my dad’s voice called “It’s time for dinner.” 

“I’m not hungry.” I said from my bed where I had been staring at the ceiling for the last hour

The door opened and Dad walked in. He looked around my room then rested his eyes on me.

“You need to eat, El.” he said 

I turned over onto my side, away from him. He sighed.

“I know you’re upset.” 

“Wouldn’t you be?” 

“Eleanor, sit up and talk to me.” 

I felt the weight of him sitting down on the bed. He reached for my arm and pulled at it. I rolled my eyes but sat up, sitting cross legged making sure not to look at him. 

“I want to show you something.” 

Dad held out his hand. I looked at it and he appeared to be holding a piece of paper. I reached for it and once it was in my hand I realized that it wasn’t paper, but a photograph. Two men, one being my dad, in their Army uniforms were sat at a bar.

“That’s your father” he said, noting the other man 

I stared at the man in the picture. Bucky.

“I look like him.” I finally spoke

“You have his eyes.” Dad said fondly “I loved his eyes” 

“His smile too” I said as I handed the picture back 

“Keep it.” 

Dad lifted his hand, as if he wanted to pat me somewhere, but decided against it. He didn’t know if I was ready to be touched, and I wasn’t. He left me alone after once again requesting that I eat something. I looked back down at the picture that was still in my hand. Part of me wanted to tear it up or burn it, but instead I stood up and walked over to the memo board hanging on the wall beside my desk. I looked in the bottom left corner, where a picture of my mother had been hanging for as long as I can remember. I placed the picture in my hand on the board and grabbed a pin from my desk, sticking it into the top. My stomach growled, wanting food. I hadn’t eaten at all today and I was hungry, so I decided to suck it up and go downstairs. As I neared the dining room I could hear Dad and Tony bickering with each other. 

“Are you serious, Steve?” Tony said angrily

“Tony, just listen to me and try to understand” Dad was pleading

“Oh I understand” Tony slammed his glass down onto the table

“I don’t think you do.”

I cleared my throat as I walked into the room and both men stopped talking immediately. Tony gave Dad a glaring look before taking a drink of his whiskey and Dad tried to make it seem like everything was fine. I sat down at the table and began to fill my plate with selections of the Vietnamese take out laid out in the middle of the table. We all ate our food in silence.

After dinner, I volunteered to do the dishes. I stood at the sink rinsing silverware when Tony walked in.

“How are you doing, kiddo?” he asked, leaning against the island

“Hanging in there.” I shrugged as I put a plate into the dishwasher

“You mad at me?” 

“No.” I said

“You sure?” Tony persisted 

“I’m not mad at you for keeping his secret. I understand.It wasn’t you place to tell me.” 

“To be honest, I always thought he should have told you a long time ago.” 

“Well, he didn’t.” 

“He was scared.” Tony said  
“Scared?” I turned around and looked at my step father “Captain America is scared of something?” 

“He was scared that things would be different if you know. That you wouldn’t love him and he’d lose you.” Tony put his hands in the pockets of his jeans “That’s why he doesn’t want you dating, he’s afraid to lose you.”

“He’s doing a fantastic job so far” I said sarcastically 

“Ellie, go easy on him. He may be Mr Military but you and I both know he’s not that bright. He was just doing his best.”

“I know.” 

“You sure you’re not upset with me?” Tony asked again

“Honestly right now I think I’m mad at the world.” 

“Come here.” 

Tony reached out and pulled me to him. I didn’t return the hug but I didn’t protest the one he was giving me. 

“By the way, kid, if you’re going to be having sleepovers with boys now shouldn’t we at least meet them?” 

“Tony!” I groaned, looking up at him

“I’m serious. I want to meet this ‘Loki’, and his family.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

“That’s all I ask” Tony smiled, grabbed his whiskey glass and went upstairs

 

I finished the dishes and headed back to my room. I tried to work on my homework but I kept looking at the picture of the two men on my wall. One of them I had known my entire life, the other I had never met, both of them my fathers.

 

\--

The next day I tried to get my mind off of things by spending time with Peter. We went down to the comic book store, went to get coffee, and I kicked his butt in Mario Kart. The entire time we talked about the recent events in the Rogers-Stark household and I tried to answer all of his questions. In the afternoon we both headed upstairs to do homework. As we neared our rooms we could hear shouting coming from down the hallway. Peter and I exchanged a look and walked closer to the master bedroom.

“So that’s it then?” Tony shouted “You’re going to throw eleven years into the shitter just like that?”

“I’m not throwing anything anywhere, Tony.” Dad shouted back in frustration

“They’ve been fighting a lot since he got home” Peter said nervously

“Yet you’re leaving to go chase after a ghost.” Tony yelled “How do you even know this is going to work?”

“It’ll work, trust me.” 

“I’m having a hard time trusting you, Steve. You’re not thinking clearly about this.” 

“I’m thinking just fine, thank you.” 

“Oh? Have you thought about your family at all?” 

“I have thought about how this will affect you and--” 

“I was talking about the kids.” Tony cut Dad off “I know you’ve never loved me.” 

Peter grabbed my hand and held it tight.

“Tony don’t.” 

“If you did, you wouldn’t go after him.” 

“I have to.”

I heard the doorknob turn and I pushed Peter into his room, quickly closing the door behind us. They never liked it when we listened in on their arguing because they never wanted us to hear them be angry with each other. Peter’s bottom lip quivered and he looked at me with wide eyes. 

“It’s okay, Pete.” I said reassuringly “They’ve fought before” 

“Not like that.” Peter said “What did Dad mean, Steve never loved him?” 

I shrugged. When footsteps cleared the hallway and we heard the master bedroom door slam shut, I left Peter’s room and went to mine to work on my homework.


	8. Spaghetti Dinner

The next morning Peter and I were eating a bowl of cereal on the island in the kitchen when Dad walked in. Neither of us said anything to him as he walked to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of orange juice. 

“Are you and Dad getting a divorce?” Peter asked

Steve turned around and looked stunned for a moment. 

“You heard all of that yesterday, huh?” Dad asked

“Yeah.” Peter said quietly

I didn’t say anything or even look at my dad as I ate my cereal as quickly as I could. I could tell he was looking at me, wanting any sort of reaction. 

“Peter, I don’t know what to tell you, Son. There’s some grown up things going on between your father and I right now but I promise that everything is going to be okay. I love you.” 

Peter wasn’t happy with that answer, because it wasn’t ‘no we’re not getting a divorce, I love Tony more than anything and would never leave him’. I put my bowl in the sink and slid my way past my dad’s outstretched arm. I grabbed my bookbag and headed out the door for school as I heard him sigh. 

As I neared the school I saw Thor and Loki walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Loki smiled at me as I ran up to them. I gave him a hug and he put his arm around my shoulders and walked me into the school. 

“Glad to see everything is good between you two.” Thor said “The way you ran out of the house Friday I thought my little brother had messed things up before they could even begin”

Loki glared at Thor and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hand on Loki’s chest to let him know that it wasn’t worth fighting over.

“Everything is fine, Thor.” I said almost bitterly 

Thor just made a face at us and walked off.

“He’s such an arse.” Loki grumbled

I laughed and turned so that Loki and I were face to face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“I’m happy to see you. It was a long weekend.” I sighed, the scent of his shampoo wafting off of his long hair as my fingers tangled in the strands

“How did it go? Did you talk to your father?” he asked as we separated

“Yeah...I did.” I said as the bell rang “Tell you everything in study hall?” 

“I’ll be there.”

Loki and I went our separate ways and I went to my first class. The day went by slowly but eventually it was time for study hall. Loki was already there and had commandeered our usual table in the back corner. I sat down and began to tell him everything my dad had told me about my real father and about the fight between him and Tony.

“I wonder who he’s going after.” Loki pondered when I was done with the story

“Terrorist, maybe?” I shrugged “Who knows. He never tells us much about his work.”

“How do you feel now that you know the truth?” Loki asked, reaching over and taking my hand

“Numb, I guess.” I squeezed his hand “I haven’t spoken to him since Saturday night. I don’t even know what to say.” 

“I know he should have told you a long time ago, and I know that you have many feelings running through you right now” Loki said “ but think about this: he took you on after you lost your parents. He didn’t have to do that. He was young and single, right?” 

I nodded

“He took in a newborn baby and raised it as if it were his own. Think about how difficult that must have been for him and everything he had to sacrifice.”

“You’re right..” I sighed “I know I’m not being reasonable, but it’s just so weird to believe one thing your whole life and then one day you find out that you were wrong”

“Believe me, I know” Loki rolled his eyes “I’ve been dealing with the same emotions with my own parents.” 

“It hasn’t been easy, has it?” 

“Not at all.” Loki shook his head

The bell rang and we left the room to head to our next class. As Loki was about to leave me at the door, I remembered what Tony had said to me.

“Oh hey, Loki?” I grabbed his arm 

“Yes?” 

“They..my dads...uh, they want to meet you.” 

“Oh.” Loki frowned 

“You don’t have to.” 

“No, it’s alright. I suppose it makes sense, especially if I’m going to be taking you out again.” 

I beamed. He wanted a second date.

“Does tonight work for you?” I asked “Might as well go ahead and get it out of the way…” 

“Tonight is fine.” 

“See you then” 

\--

MJ had insisted on coming over after school so she could watch the Dads versus Boyfriend showdown and I obligied in hopes that her being there wouldn’t cause Dad to be over the top with Loki. Peter came through the door moments later and didn’t speak to us as he pushed by and made his way up the stairs, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head.

“Pete?” MJ called after him

We exchanged looks and got up to follow him. Peter went into his room and threw his backpack hard against the wall. He turned to slam the door but I caught it with my hand. 

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, stepping into his room with MJ behind me

“Nothing.” he grumbled “Leave me alone, I have homework.” 

“Peter..” I said, grabbing his arm “What happened?” 

Peter peered up at me through the hood before sighing and removing the material from his head. I gasped as I saw that his right eye was bruised and swollen.  
“Jesus Christ, Pete” MJ said 

“What the…” I grabbed Peter’s face and examined his injury “Did Flash do this to you?” 

“Yeah” Peter said “But it’s fine, I’m okay.”

“It’s not fine Peter. I’m telling Dad.” 

“No!” Peter stood between me and the door “Don’t, you know Steve will just go to the school and cause a scene.”

“Good.” MJ said “Something has to be done. Flash is a bully.”

“I’m fine” Peter insisted 

“They’re going to find out sooner or later” I said “You can’t hide up here until that goes away” 

“I know.” Peter sulked

“Oh, by the way Loki is coming over tonight for dinner. Please try not to be a total loser.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Peter grinned

I went downstairs to get him and ice pack and MJ and I went to find the adults. We found Tony down in his lab, unsurprisingly. 

“Hey girls” he said as we walked in 

“Hi” we said

“Hey, Tony?” I said, poking at one of the computer screens “Loki’s coming for dinner”

“Oh good. I’ll let Pepper know.” Tony slapped my hand away

“Do you know where Dad is?” I asked

“Couldn’t tell you, kid.” Tony said, typing away on his keyboard “Haven’t spoken to him since yesterday.” 

I frowned but turned and left with MJ on my tail. I went upstairs to see if Dad was in his room but it was empty. MJ and I wandered the house and finally found him in the gym, hitting the punching bag. 

I stood there silently for a moment, not knowing what to say. MJ noticed and rolled her eyes. She pushed past me and into the room.

“Hey Mr R” 

“Oh hi girls. How was school?” Dad said as he stopped beating the bag with his fist

“It was fine. El here has some news” MJ grinned at me as I shot her a look

“Oh? What’s up?” Dad wiped the sweat from his brow

“Uhm..I invited Loki over for dinner.” I said, not looking at him “I thought you and Tony might like to meet him” 

Dad was silent for a moment.

“I suppose I should meet him, shouldn’t I?” he sighed 

“Please, be nice” I pleaded

“I’ll do my best.” 

“Been hearing that a lot today.” I huffed 

\--

I paced by the doorway as six o’clock drew closer, anxious about how dinner was going to go. 

“Would you calm down?” MJ said as she popped a bubble with the gum she had been chewing “You’re going to walk a hole into the floor” 

“I can’t.” I said “I’m so nervous that Dad’s going to scare him away”

The buzzer rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. MJ laughed so hard that she swallowed her gum. I buzzed Loki in and he greeted me with a hug. 

“I’m sorry in advance if anything weird happens tonight.” I said

Loki just chuckled and assured me that things would be fine.

“You didn’t bring your brother did you?” MJ asked as she looked over Loki’s shoulder

“No” Loki said with disgust “I left him at home”   
“Shame.” 

Just then Dad appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. He paused and eyed Loki. I tensed but instead of saying anything rude, Dad walked over and extended his hand.

“You must be Loki” he said 

Loki shook Dad’s hand 

“Yes, it’s very nice to meet you” Loki said, polite as always

“Dinner’s done” Pepper called out “Can someone summon Tony?” 

“I got him” MJ pushed herself of the couch she was leaning against and went downstairs to the lab

Once everyone was seated at the table we began to fill our plates. Pepper had made spaghetti and garlic bread, and there was a big bowl of salad. Once everyone had made their plates and Loki thanked us for having him, we began to eat. 

“So Loki” Dad said “I hear you are new to the city. How do you like New York?” 

“Yes, we moved here recently. It’s alright, I suppose. Bigger than I had imagined.”

“What do your parents do?” Tony asked as he eyed him

“They are retired.” Loki said “My father was an accountant and my mother was a librarian.”

“They must be older” Tony noted

“Yes, they had my brother at a late age. I was adopted a year later.” 

“You’re adopted?” Peter said before slurping his spaghetti 

“Yes.” Loki replied with a tone of annoyance

“Tell us about your brother.” 

Tony continued grilling Loki throughout the meal. I could tell he was getting tired of the questions, but he remained polite and answered them. 

“So have you and Ellie done it yet?” Peter asked  
“Oh my god.” I buried my face in my hands

Tony reached over and smacked Peter on the back of the head and told him that he was excused. MJ was laughing so hard milk came out of her nose. I was afraid to look up and see the expression on either of my dads faces but I peeked through my fingers. Tony and Dad both were leaned back in their chairs, arms folded across their chest, staring at Loki and I.

“Well? Have you?” Tony asked

“Uhm..”

“Oh my god” I said again “You don’t have to answer that, Loki” 

“Yes he does” Tony stared Loki down

“Tony, I don’t think that’s a question we shoul--” Pepper tried to intervene 

“I think it’s a perfectly valid question.” Dad said 

“Yeah.” Tony agreed “I have a right to know what intentions you have with my daughter” 

“Uh” Loki said again “I assure you that I have every intention to treat Eleanor with the utmost respect. There is no need to rush into anything, I am enjoying just getting to know her.”

“Good. That’s how it should be.” Dad relaxed a bit but still kept an aggressive demeanor about him “I have guns, you know” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki as he sipped his whiskey. 

“Loki, you will have to forgive Steve and Tony. They are just trying to be intimidating” Pepper shook her head “There’s really nothing to be afraid of.” 

“I’m not afraid.” Loki smiled at them, which made Dad raise his eyebrows

After dinner Loki offered to help Pepper clean up but she insisted that she was fine. MJ went to help her anyway and Loki joined Tony, Dad and I in the living room. 

“I must be going. It’s a school night.” Loki said and I was sure he was more than ready to get out of there

“Do you plan on taking Eleanor out again?” Tony asked

“I would like to, yes” Loki smiled at me and I blushed “Do I have your approval?”  
Dad and Tony exchanged looks and Tony shrugged.

“As long as there are no more sleepovers, I don’t see why not.” Dad said to my surprise

“Very well.” Loki looked at me “Goodnight, Eleanor. Thank you for inviting me to this...interesting evening.” 

“I’m so sorry” I said

He just laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which Tony didn’t approve of at all but Loki was already gone before he could protest.

“You both are the worst.” I said to my dads as I went to join MJ in the kitchen but paused in the dining room as I overheard them talking to each other. 

“He seems like a good kid, Tony” Dad said “Even though I still don’t like the idea”

“He’ll do.” Tony shrugged “I give it two months. Especially if she’s anything like you” 

“What is supposed to mean?” Dad argued

I didn’t care to stick around for the rest. I didn’t want to eavesdrop on another fight.


	9. Suspended

The next morning I sat at the island eating breakfast while I listened to Peter get lectured for the third time since yesterday afternoon by both of our dads about the bullying problem with Flash. Peter continued to insist that he was fine and that he could handle it, and begged them not to go to the school. 

“I want to wring that punk’s neck” Tony grumbled as he dabbed an ointment on Peter’s bruised face

“I want to know why the school hasn’t gotten these incidents under control” Dad exclaimed, rambling about policies and recounted the numerous times he had talked to the principal

Peter wiggled his way out of Tony’s grasp and grabbed his backpack and I followed him. Tony grabbed my arm on my way out and I turned back around.

“Keep an eye on him, would you?” Tony asked 

“Always.” I nodded

My eyes lingered on Dad for a moment before I turned to walk away. I still couldn’t talk to him, and he didn’t have a clue what to say to me. Things had become awkward and it hurt. I pushed my emotions down and walked to school. 

At lunch MJ and I sat with Loki. MJ was pleased when Thor decided to join us and the two proceeded to flirt so much I thought Loki was going to throw up. I put my hand on his arm and just smiled at him. 

“I have a new novel I’d like for you to read” Loki said, turning his back to his brother in attempt to forget he was there 

“Oh?” I asked before I took a bite of my chicken sandwich

“It’s based in late 1800’s California and it’s about a vampire who comes to America after his home in Spain is raided”

“So Zorro meets Dracula?” I laughed

“What’s a ‘zorro’?” Loki’s nose wrinkled in confusion

I shook my head at Loki’s lack of knowledge of 20th and 21st century pop culture and began to explain the concept to him. Midway through my explanation a commotion from across the cafeteria caught my attention and I looked to my right just in time to see Flash flip Peter’s lunch tray out of his hands, sending the contents crashing to the floor. 

“What are you going to do about it, huh?” Flash leered in Peter’s face

Thor and MJ stopped their conversation and by now everyone’s eyes were on the two. I saw Peter’s lips move as he mumbled something, his face brazen with humiliation, and he tried to walk past Flash but the bully grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the cafeteria wall. I saw red and was instantly on my feet. I charged across the open room with MJ, Loki and Thor at my heels.

“Get your hands off my brother, dickhead” 

I grabbed Flash by the back of his arm and spun him around. Instead of giving him a chance to react, I moved my arm back and punched him square in the face. 

“What the shit?” he yelled

 

I didn’t respond. Instead I continued to punch him until Thor grabbed me and pulled me away. By this time the cafeteria staff had come out from behind the lunch line and teachers were running in from the breakroom. 

“What’s going on here?” Mr Cedric, the biology teacher asked

“Eleanor punched me in the face!” Flash wailed “She broke my nose!” 

Thor continued to hold onto my arms tight as I struggled to try to get at the jerk. 

“He started it” Ned chimed in “He was being mean to Peter” 

“Ok, principal's office, all of you.” Mr Cedric waved his finger at the group

Thor finally released my arms and I jerked away from him. I put my arm around Peter and followed Mr Cedric, who had Flash by his elbow, to the office. Ned, MJ, Thor and Loki trailed behind us. 

An hour later I sat in silence in the main office with a bag of ice against my bruised knuckles. Mrs Fitzgerald, the principal, had taken everyone’s statements and sent them back to class. Flash’s parents were called and they picked him up to take him to the hospital to check his nose. Now I sat, waiting for someone to come get me. I heard the door to the office open and I looked up and saw my dad walking in. I sighed.

“Eleanor” Dad said with a look of concern in his eyes

I looked down.

“Mr Rogers” Mrs Fitzgerald said, emerging from her office “Can I speak with you for a moment” 

Dad gave me a disappointed look as he walked by me and into the principal’s office. Several painstaking minutes later, he came out, looking more disgruntled than when he went in.

“Let’s go.” he said

“Go?” I asked

“You’re suspended.” 

“But I was defending Peter!” I protested

“You put a kid in the hospital” he pointed out

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I glared at him and stormed out of the school and down the steps. 

“Eleanor!” he called after me as I walked down the sidewalk “Get in the car”

I continued walking.

“Eleanor!” he shouted in frustration

I made my way down the block and disappeared around the corner. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him pushing his way through the crowd of people. I continued on and eventually he caught up to me but didn’t say anything. Instead he just followed me, a step behind, until I ended up where I wanted to be. Twenty minutes and several blocks later we were inside Central Park.

“I had a feeling this was where you were heading” 

I shrugged as I sat down on a bench. I always liked going to the park, it felt like a magical forest to me. Once I was inside, away from the people and the buildings,with the hundreds of trees and bridges masking the city, it really felt like a different world. Dad sat next to me and we both looked out over the grass field in front of us.

“Remember when we came here to play football?” he asked

I nodded.

“And sledding when it snowed last year?” 

“Yep.” 

“I remember the first time I brought you and Peter here.” he recalled “It was a couple of days after we moved here from D.C. and the two of you were stir crazy from being in the house. Tony was at work. I made some sandwiches and we had a picnic by the big playground.”

“I don’t remember that.” I muttered

“You were little.” he said as he reached up to push my hair behind my ear

“El..” he sighed “I know you were just sticking up for Peter.” 

“That’s what you’ve always said, right? To stand up to bullies, and to watch after my brother?” 

“That’s right.”

“So why are you mad at me?” 

He sighed

“I’m not mad at you. You did the right thing.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Let me tell you a story.” He leaned back against the bench and put his arm around my shoulders “You remember me telling you about my parents right?” 

I nodded. My “grandfather” had an alcohol problem and when he was drunk, which was almost always, he liked to push his wife around. Dad always tried to come to her defense, which usually left him with a few bruises himself. 

“Watching what my mom had to go through I always told myself I’d never let anyone push me or anyone else around. I was a little guy, you’ve seen the pictures, but that didn’t stop me from trying to stand my ground against bigger, tougher bullies. One afternoon at a bar some guy was being a jerk so I challenged him. Got the ever loving Hell beat out of me for it.”

Dad paused for a moment and sighed, recalling the memory

“Your da--Bucky, he came to defense. Ran up behind the guy and demanded that he pick on someone his own size. Bucky was a decent sized fellow and pretty strong even before the Army, and gave the guy a good beating and sent him no his way. I think that’s why you’ve always been so protective of Peter. I’ve always known that you had Bucky’s spirit.”

“How so?” I asked curiously

“He was strong willed, protective, passionate about the things he wanted, and he was stubborn as heck” Dad chuckled “Sound like someone we know?”

“Me” I gave a slight smile

“That’s not a bad thing, El. He was a good man, and a good friend.”

We sat and continued talking about Bucky. I asked questions and Dad told me more stories. Part of me wished that I had known him and that made me sad. I also felt guilty because of how I had treated Dad since finding out. I was still confused and hurt but I couldn’t really stay mad at him. He had given me a good life, nothing I could complain about in therapy in my later years. 

“Daddy?” I looked at him “I’m sorry for being disrespectful and angry” 

“Oh, Ellie, it’s okay” he pulled me in for a hug “I understand, you had every right to be upset”

I softly cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my hair.

“I love you, Sweetheart” 

“I love you too, Daddy” I sniffled “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me”

\---

Back home, dinner was awkward. Peter was silent and any attempt from Dad and Tony to get him to open up about the problem at school was making things worse. He eventually pushed his plate away and went to his room and we could hear the door slamming shut all the way from the dining room. 

Tony sighed and rubbed his head and looked at Dad.

“He’ll open up when he wants to, Tony, you can’t force him” 

“Keeping all of that shit inside isn’t doing him any good. I’m worried about him.” Tony took a sip of his whiskey 

“He’ll be okay.” Dad tried to reassure 

“You know, that’s just like you to ignore problems and hope they will just go away” Tony slammed his glass down on the table 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dad asked “What ‘problems’ do I ignore?”

“Oh, I don’t know” Tony began “Our son being bullied..”

“I told him I’d talk to the school and he didn’t want me to, I respect his wishes”

“Okay, what about this mess with Eleanor?” 

 

“Uhmm..” I tried to interject

“You don’t know anything about what’s going on with Eleanor and I. I think we’re okay” Dad began to get angry

“How am I supposed to know anything? You refuse to talk to me anymore” Tony stood from the table

“You’re always down in your lab ignoring everyone and drinking your liquor” Dad also stood and placed his hands on either side of his plate and glared across the table at Tony 

“You’re always running away to a job you retired from years ago whenever anything goes awry at home” Tony accused

The continued to shout at each other back and forth and I sat there unsure of what to say or do. They had clearly forgotten my presence as they yelled accusations at each other. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Tony” Dad threw his hands in the air

“I want you to be committed to this relationship” Tony shouted “I am sick and tired of waking up every morning wondering if this is the day it’s going to end”

“And I want someone who doesn’t spend their entire day drinking and avoiding life” 

“Fuck you, Steve” Tony threw his glass across the room and it smashed into the wall

I jumped and Dad sighed, his shoulders slumped as he looked at Tony.

“See? How is that healthy? You have anger issues, Tony”

“I wouldn’t have anything to be angry about if my husband would actually--”

“STOP” Peter screamed, his hands over his ears

Everyone spun to look at Peter who was standing in the entrance of the dining room

“Oh..” Dad paused, looking from Peter to me then back to Peter “I’m sorry, kids--”

“It’s okay” I tried

“No it isn’t! I can’t take it anymore, all of this screaming. Just stop it!” Peter began to cry

“Pete..” 

Tony went up and tried to pull Peter to him for a hug but Peter pushed Tony away and ran back upstairs. Tony glared at Dad before going after him. Dad gave a defeated sigh before gathering the dinner dishes and taking them to the kitchen. I followed and grabbed the broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass that was still scattered across the dining room.

\---

Later that night I laid on my bed, talking to Loki on the phone. 

“I hate that I got suspended. It’s stupid.” I said

“I agree, but maybe it’s for the best?” He offered 

“How so?” 

“You’ve had a lot going on lately, Darling. Maybe you need this break to be with your family and take some time to work through things. Besides, it’s only for three days. One down, two left to go.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Learn this now,” Loki’s voice deepened in a playful tone “I’m always right”

“Uh-huh” I laughed 

“I am. You’ll see” 

“Think you can manage without me for the next two days?” I asked

“Doubtful.” Loki sighed “I do miss you, Eleanor” 

“I miss you too.” I said “Try not to do anything stupid until I get back?” 

“No promises.” 

I laughed and we said our goodbyes. I hung up the phone and laid down on my pillow in hopes that I could sleep but my eyes locked onto the photo of my Dad and Bucky. I still had so many questions and feelings about the entire situation and about my two biological parents. Sleep was difficult that night.


	10. Death and Destruction

After two painfully boring days I was back at school. Everyone kept staring at me and whispering to each other, but I didn’t care what they thought. I knew what I did was right. I headed to my locker between periods where I saw Flash walking in my direction. He had tape across his nose, which was swollen and bruised. He saw me and his eyes widened. 

“Sup, Jerkface?” I asked

“Uh..nothing…” he stammered, visibally shaken “I was just going to class” 

“Good.” I narrowed my eyes at him “Stay away from Peter” 

He nodded profusely before scurrying away. 

“Good boy’ I muttered under my breath

I opened my locker to find that a red envelope had been slid inside I opened it up and smiled to find a card embroidered with roses, with a note from Loki. 

“Aw...how sickenly sweet.” MJ said sarcastically as she came up beside me to open her locker 

“He’s sentimental like that.” I smiled dreamily before peeking over “No love notes from Thor?”

MJ rolled her eyes before grabbing her book and closing the door.

“So, everyone’s scared of you now” she pointed out

“So I’ve noticed” I shrugged “They should be. No one messes with that little twerp except me” 

“And me!” MJ reminded

“Exactly.” I nodded

\--

I sat in study hall waiting for Loki. He was usually early and had our usual table reserved but today he was late. I assumed that he was probably talking to a teacher but after waiting ten minutes I realized he wasn’t going to come. I was sad but decided to actually get studying done since I was behind. I was sure he had an explanation for missing our daily middle of school date. 

At the end of the day there had been no sign of him or Thor. When our group got together outside of the school I asked if anyone had seen them. MJ was as lost and disappointed as I was. Peter shook his head. 

“They left early” Ned said “I saw them walk by Chemistry with their backpacks.”

“Really?” I asked

“Yeah, and they didn’t look happy.” 

I frowned and pulled out my phone. No calls or texts. I tried calling Loki but it went to voicemail.

“I don’t like it” I pouted 

“Me either” MJ said

“I’m sure there’s a reason” Peter said, offering a smile

“Yeah.” I said “Let’s go home” 

\--

Going home was a mistake. Upon arriving we could hear the yelling from upstairs. Peter and I exchanged looks and our friends immediately abandoned us to go to their more peaceful homes. 

“What is it this time?” I asked Pepper when I found her in the kitchen preparing our snack

“I’m not sure what started it” Pepper said as she pushed a plate of apple slices and cheese toward us “They’ve been like this nearly all day”

Peter’s lip quivered and Pepper rubbed his back. I took a bite of an apple but wasn’t hungry. I decided to go upstairs to see what the commotion was about. I knocked on the bedroom door but they couldn’t hear me over the yelling so I opened it. Dad and Tony stopped yelling and looked at me. I looked around the room and saw clothes everywhere. Luggage was strewn across the bed and a picture frame was broken on the dresser. Dad had his military uniform on with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Ellie…” he said

“Are you leaving?” I asked, my voice cracking

“I am.” Tony said as he shoved clothes into a duffle bag

I looked at Dad’s uniform

“I have a mission.” he said  
“A mission to destroy this family” Tony spat

Dad glared at him

“Where are you going?” I asked Tony 

“The lake house.” Tony said 

“Are you coming back?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony looked at Dad “Depends on if he does”

“Tony…” Dad sighed

“I’m done Steve.” Tony grabbed his bags and left the room 

“Who’s...where…” I looked around lost

“Tony just needs some time to think. Pepper is going to be here with you and Peter.” 

I nodded

“I’ll be home tomorrow”

Dad kissed the top of my head and headed downstairs

I walked over to the dresser and picked up the shattered frame. It was Dad and Tony’s wedding picture. They both had on tuxedos and happy smiles plastered against their faces. I put it back up the proper way and left the room. Peter had already been filled in on the situation and was sulking in the living room. I made my way over to him and was going to try to cheer him up when my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw Loki’s name on the screen.

“Hey you” I said as I answered “Where were you today?” 

“Eleanor” Loki’s voice was quiet “My mother…” 

“Is everything okay?” I asked

“She’s had a stroke. We are at the hospital” 

“I’m on my way” 

After telling Pepper what happened I ran almost the whole way to the hospital, leaving her to handle Peter. Once I found Thor and Loki I sat and waited. I hated hospitals but I sat and clutched at a despairing Loki’s hand anyway. He was silent the entire night and the later it got the more tired I became. 

“I’m going to go get coffee.” Thor finally said “You want any?” 

I nodded and requested cream and sugar in mine. Loki didn’t say anything. Thor sighed and headed off to find the coffee machine.

“Do you want to talk?” I asked as I gently rubbed his back

“I don’t know what to say” his voice cracked 

“I understand.” 

A nurse and doctor emerged from behind a set of double doors and called for Frigga’s family members. Thor wasn’t back yet so Loki and I stood and walked over to them. 

“I’m sorry, but we’ve done everything we can” the doctor explained “The stroke caused massive damage and she’s in a vegetative state. With her age there wasn’t much hope” 

Loki bit his bottom lip and I could feel his hands shaking.

“What happens now?” I asked

“She’s on a ventilator and the family will need to make the call.” 

I looked at Loki who was just shaking his head. 

“We will give you time to decide” 

The nurse and doctor left us and Loki collapsed to the floor. I put my arms around him as he sobbed. Thor returned with three cups of coffee and nearly dropped them when he saw us. After he placed them on the table and knelt beside us with his hand on Loki’s shoulder, I explained what the doctor said. 

“We can’t leave her like that” Thor said sullenly 

“You’re just going to give up?!” Loki shouted as he shoved Thor’s hand away

“No, Loki” Thor said “That’s not what this is...she’s gone” 

“NO” Loki stood and ran off

I sat on the floor with Thor and we were quiet for a minute

“Where’s your father?” I asked

“He’s in no shape to be out of the house.” Thor ran his fingers through his long hair “His health has declined so dramatically in the last few weeks and I don’t think he’s even in the right mind to make this kind of decision” 

“So it’s up to you?” I put my hand on his

“Looks like it” 

“I’m so sorry” I said quietly “Do you want me to stay?” 

“I won’t do it without Loki here.” 

“I’ll go find him. Try to talk to him about it” 

Thor nodded and we both stood. I took the two cups of coffee and went off to find Loki. I stood in the elevator and my mind was racing. I didn’t know what to say to him, I had never been in this situation before nor have I ever lost anyone close to me. I don’t know what I’d do if I did. After searching around for Loki with no luck I called him. He told me he was in a stairwell in the west wing so I made my way toward his location. I found him sitting on the steps and I sat next to him.

“Loki, listen..” I began slowly “I know this is hard”

“Do you?” He turned to look at me with narrowed eyes

I swallowed hard 

“I can imagine it’s hard” I corrected myself “But it isn’t fair to your mother to leave her like that.” 

“I can’t” he said “She’s the only one who’s ever understood me” 

“I understand you” I reminded

“Yes, you do” he gave a small smile

“What would she want? You have to think about her and not yourself” 

“I know.” Loki looked down 

“I’ll be here for the whole thing. I won’t leave you.” 

“Thank you, Eleanor” 

We sat in silence for a long time waiting for Loki to prepare himself to do the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. When it was time we went back to the ICU waiting room and I nodded at Thor. He stood and wrapped his arms around Loki who, to my surprise, returned the embrace. 

“Everything will be okay, Brother” Thor said 

I left the two of them to have a private moment and went to the nurses desk. I told her that they were ready to make the call and the nurse informed the doctor. A few moments later we were being ushered to the room. My heart stopped for a moment as I looked at Frigga’s body lying there with the ventilator and various wires attached to her. 

“We will give you a moment to say your final respects” the nurse said “The doctor will be in soon” 

Loki rushed to his mother’s bedside and began to slowly caress her cheek. He mumbled quietly to her as Thor and I stood and watched.

“They’ve always been close” Thor whispered to me “He’s going to be devastated. I’m glad he has you” 

I just nodded and watched as Loki continued to talk to his mother. A few moments later Thor joined him and also said his goodbyes. The doctor came in with two nurses trailing behind him. I walked over to Loki and took his hand. I didn’t know what to say to Frigga, nor did I know if she could even hear me so I just stood and watched as the doctors began to unhook the machines. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki who crumbled into his brother as the heart monitor flat lined. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I watched. 

\-----

After a long night at the hospital and finally parting ways so Thor could take Loki home to rest before the funeral arrangements were made, I went home. Peter was still awake and rushed to me as I walked in the door. He was crying as hard as Loki was at the hospital. 

“Pete, what’s wrong?” I asked

“They’re getting a divorce!” he wailed

“What?” I asked in shock 

Pepper came in then and gave us a sympathetic look. I returned it with one full of confusion.

“Peter found the papers in your dads’ bedroom. Tony filed and they were delivered today.” 

“Is that why Tony left?” I asked 

“Yes” Pepper nodded “He’ll be back though, he just needed some time to himself. You know he wouldn’t ever leave you”

“What’s going to happen to us?” Peter continued to wail “Is Steve taking Ellie away?” 

“No, Peter, that isn’t happening” I reassured him

“Like hell that will happen,” I thought to myself

“Why don’t you two try to get some sleep, okay?” Pepper said as she ushered us upstairs

After we both showered, brushed our teeth and changed into pajamas Peter joined me in my room and I knew he wasn’t going to leave. I took his hand and pulled him down the hallway to the master bedroom. We climbed up into the king-sized bed and pushed the remaining clothes that didn’t make it into the suitcases to the floor. We laid down, me on Tony’s side and Peter on Steve’s. We couldn’t sleep so instead we laid there, hand in hand, talking about the future. I was scared but I had to be strong for Peter, and with Frigga’s funeral coming up in a few days I had to be strong for Loki. I couldn’t let all of this get to me. After Peter dozed off I laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Change was coming, and I didn’t like the feel of it at all.


	11. Stranger

Frigga’s funeral was a beautiful send off for her, although it was small. A few family friends had come from overseas but other than them it was just her husband, the boys, MJ, Peter, Pepper and I. After the service MJ and I helped Thor and Loki load Odin and his wheelchair into their car. Thor gave MJ and hug before climbing into the back next to his father. I stood and held both of Loki’s hands. He had been very silent since his mother’s passing and I knew that he was grieving. I pulled him in for a long hug and stroked his long hair and back gently.

“If you boys need anything please don’t hesitate to call.” Pepper said reassuringly 

“Thank you for your kindness Miss Potts” Loki said as he released me and climbed into the passenger seat “I’ll call you tonight”

I waved as the driver pulled off down the gravel road of the quaint countryside cemetery. Pepper drove Peter, MJ and myself back to the city. My brother wanted ice cream but I was feeling pretty sad and asked to be dropped off at home first. I waved them off as Pepper drove away to take them to the parlor down the street before she took MJ home. I walked inside and made my way across the living room. The house was quiet, I hadn’t expected anyone to be home, but as soon as my foot hit the bottom step I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I paused and heard an unfamiliar male voice swearing. I walked quietly toward the kitchen door and pushed it open slowly. I saw a man standing at the island wiping up a spill with Pepper’s good kitchen linens. He was tall, broad shouldered, and wore a dark colored jacket. A hat was pulled down over his face and he continued swearing as he mopped up the liquid. 

“I’d use the Bounty if I were you” I said, pushing the door all the way open and stepping in 

The man looked up and froze. I sighed and grabbed the paper towels off of the counter and tossed them at him. He didn’t even bother to catch them and they landed in the puddle of juice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the island. I began to clean up the mess the stranger had made but glanced up at him. His cold blue eyes stared at me. He looked terrified. 

“I don’t know many people who break into people’s houses to drink their juice” I commented “Who are you?” 

The man didn’t speak. I studied his face more, something familiar about it. Long brown hair hung from under his hat, placed carefully behind his ears. 

“I’m calling the police” I said, pulling my phone out

“No, Eleanor, don’t” he finally spoke, his words rushed 

“How do you know my name?” I asked, panicking “Who are you?” 

“My name’s Bucky” he said softly   
It was my turn to freeze. My biological father, who, three weeks ago I didn’t know even existed, was now standing in front of me. We both stood there staring at each other for what felt like centuries. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t think. I just stared at him, my phone in one hand, and soaking wet paper towels dripping onto the counter in the other. 

The sound of the door opening didn’t seem to distract us from our staredown. Not even Dad’s voice drew me away.

“Bucky, I--” Dad stopped when he saw the two of us “Oh shit”

“Steve…” Bucky said breathlessly with tears forming in his eyes “She’s beautiful” 

I blinked, finally coming back to my senses. I looked from Bucky to my dad back to Bucky and back to my dad.

“What the frick?” I asked 

“Eleanor,” Dad began slowly, walking up to me “This is Bucky”

“I get that.” I said, looking at him with wide eyes “What is he doing here? I thought he was dead.” 

“I’ve gotten that a lot lately” Bucky said sullenly

“It’s a long story, but let's get this mess cleaned up and I’ll explain”

After everything was cleaned, the three of us sat down in the living room. I was uncomfortable by the fact that Bucky kept staring at me. Dad explained how his mission in Germany was where he found Bucky, who had been accused of assassinating someone. Dad had worked to clear his name but Bucky had disappeared from the prison he was being held, hence Dad leaving a few days prior. Dad had found him and brought him back here.

I sat there for a moment, eyeing the man who still had not taken his eyes off of me, processing the information I had received. 

“That’s why Tony left, isn’t it?” I asked after putting all of the pieces together “Because you went after him”

“Yes. It’s complicated, Ellie” Dad said 

“I’m not dumb, you know” 

“I never said that you--” 

“You’re still in love with him. Tony knows that, and knew that when you went after him if you found him then your marriage would be over.” I laid it out for him “Right?”

“Well…” Dad looked at Bucky “Yes”

“Doesn’t seem that complicated to me” I shrugged before looking at Bucky “Can you please stop staring at me?” 

“I’m sorry” he said, not redirecting his eyes elsewhere “I just can’t believe that you’re here in front of me.” 

I blinked at him before standing up. I turned to Dad and put my hands on my hips.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve bringing him into Tony’s home, you know. Peter’s going to be back soon.” 

I turned and went to my room and locked the door. I was still processing and a flood of emotions were sweeping over me. I stayed in my room until I heard Peter come upstairs. I went to his room and sat on his beanbag chair. I didn’t know if I should bring up the fact that Bucky Barnes was in our house or not, not knowing how he would react. 

“How was the ice cream?” I asked

“Yummy” he replied, flipping on his XBox and tossing me a controller “Wanna play?” 

“Sure” 

I figured playing a few rounds of Halo would help get my mind off of Loki’s situation and the mess going on at home. 

\----

Downstairs Dad was trying his best to act as if everything was completely normal. He had Bucky hiding in one of the guest quarters down the hall when Pepper and Peter came home. 

“How was the funeral?” he asked as casually as he could muster

“It was a lovely send off. I wish I could have met her, she seemed to be a lovely woman.” Pepper replied “I feel for those boys though, having to take care of their father now” 

Dad just nodded, looking spaced out. Pepper narrowed her eyes and then sighed.

“Alright, where is he?” she said with a hand on her hip  
“What?” Dad asked, startled

“I know everything that goes on in this house, Rogers.” Pepper said “I know Barnes is here.”

Dad ran both hands through his short blond hair and stood up from the couch. He gave Pepper an apologetic look but she wasn’t relenting. 

“He’s just here for tonight, I’ll keep him away from Peter.” Dad said 

“Does Eleanor know?” Pepper raised her eyebrows

“Uh…” Dad hesitated

“Steve!” Pepper exclaimed 

“I know, I know. This wasn’t how I wanted things to go.” 

“I’m going to assume it didn’t go well at all?” 

“No it did not..” 

Dad explained the encounter between Bucky and I.

“Men, I swear.” Pepper shook her head “I’ll talk to her. Try to get her to give him a chance” 

“Thanks, Pepper” 

“I’m not doing this for you, Steve.” Pepper crossed her arms “You’ve really made a mess.”

“I know” he sighed

“He better not be here when Tony comes back.” 

Pepper turned and walked away. She found me upstairs in Peter’s room and motioned for me to come join her. I followed her to my room and we sat on the edge of my bed. 

“I know Bucky’s here” she said, talking softly so Peter couldn’t hear “The first meeting wasn’t what you expected, was it?” 

I shook my head and she placed a hand on my knee.

“Honey, I think you should give him a chance.” Pepper said “He’s been through a lot and having you be open to him would probably help.”  
“He’s a stranger” I protested

“I understand, but he doesn’t have to stay that way.” 

Pepper and I talked a while longer and I eventually decided that I was going to try to talk to the guy. What would it hurt? 

I went downstairs and knocked on the door of the room Bucky was hiding out in. A few seconds later it opened. He seemed surprised to see me.

“Hi” I said shyly

“Hi” he said almost as quiet

“Can I come in?” 

“Uhm” he hesitated but opened the door “Sure”

I walked in and awkwardly shifted my weight from foot to foot until he offered me a chair. I sat down and he sat on the edge of the bed. He was staring at me again so I gave him a look.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare” he apologized “It’s just like I’m seeing you for the first time”

“You are?” I questioned

“Not exactly.” he said as he ran a hand through his long hair 

“Excuse me?” I asked

“I saw you once before.” he began “At the hospital when you were born” 

“Da...Steve?” I struggled to find the right words “He said that you weren’t there”

“I wasn’t, not to anyone’s knowledge.” 

I crossed my arms and sat back in the chair, waiting for an explanation. He swallowed hard before continuing. 

“I was going to be sent on this mission, a dangerous one. I knew I wouldn’t be coming back from it so I made Steve promise he’d take care of your mother, and you when you were born. I was to be sent to Russia a few days before your mother went into labor but I worked it so that I could stay behind at the last minute.”

“So why weren’t you there?” I asked “Why did you go on the mission?” 

“I had to.” Bucky looked at me “There was an agency in Russia that had dirt on me. They were going to ruin my career, and if I didn’t do what they wanted they would not only expose everything but they told me they’d kill my wife and child. I left to protect both of you.”

I tapped my fingers against my arm, waiting for him to continue.

“I had already said my goodbyes to your mother and Steve but the day I was set to leave I got the call that she was in labor”

His gaze lingered on me for a moment before he looked down. 

“I had called the hospital from a payphone to check on the labor progress and they told me that you had been born but Peggy had passed away. That’s when I knew I had to see you before I left. I went to the hospital and disguised myself in scrubs to be able to sneak into the room the hospital had let Steve stay in until you were cleared to leave the hospital. He was in the shower when I got there”

He breathed out, recalling the memory.

“You were laying in this little rolling bed thing they put the babies in. I walked over to it and you were awake, not crying, nothing like that. You were just laying there, bundled in the blankets and looking up at me. I picked you up and sat in the chair, holding you.”

I felt a lump in my throat as I listened to his story

“I sang you a song, actually. I Can’t Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli. I got two lines in when I heard Steve shut the water off. I gave you a kiss on your forehead and put you back in the bed and vanished.”

I tried to blink away the tears but they escaped anyway, dropping down my cheeks. 

“Eleanor, I’m sorry that I left. I wish with everything in me that I had taken you right then and ran, but Hydra would have found me.” 

I sniffed and nodded in understanding. He knelt down in front of me and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. I wanted to push him away but instead, I threw my arms around him. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around me in return, accepting the embrace. We sat there for a moment and I cried every emotion I had in me out into the burgundy shirt he was wearing. He held me for the first time in sixteen years and I could tell from his breathing that he was crying too.


	12. Changes to Come

The next morning I went downstairs to find Peter eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons in the living room. The house was quiet otherwise and I went to the room Bucky had stayed in. The door was open, the bed was neatly made, and it was empty. The duffle bag that had been in the floor was gone, and so was Bucky. 

I went into the kitchen to find Pepper standing at the island with her laptop and a cup of coffee. 

“Morning” I said as I opened the fridge to find something for breakfast

“Good morning” Pepper greeted “Your dad left. Tony’s en route back home so Steve went to find Bucky a new hiding place” 

“I see” I sighed at the mess this family was in “When will Tony be here?” 

“About an hour” Pepper checked her watch “Have you heard from Loki?” 

“No, actually I haven’t” I pulled my phone out of my pocket “He was supposed to call last night”

“He’s mourning, Dear. Give him time”

“I know, I’m just worried about him” 

Pepper smiled and I grabbed some fruit, going to sit on the couch with Peter to wait for Tony to get home. I unlocked my phone and sent Loki a text.

“Just checking in. How are you today?” 

A few moments later my phone chimed to indicate a response.

“I’m hanging in there. Thor and I are talking about what’s to happen next” 

“Can’t be easy”

“Not at all. I’ll call you later”

“Ok” 

I ended the conversation with a heart emoji and opened a new text.

“Where are you?” 

Moments later Dad responded

“I got Bucky a hotel room for now. I’ll be home in a little while”

“Tony’s almost here”

“I know. We need to talk”

I hoped that my Saturday wasn’t going to be filled with obnoxious fighting but the odds looked slim. 

\---

“Kids?” I heard Dad’s voice call us from downstairs

Peter and I had quickly moved to our rooms when he came home and encountered Tony. There wasn’t yelling but there was a lot of awkward silence and uncomfortable staring so Peter and I retreated as fast as we could. Now we were being called down, presumably for dinner.

Peter and I went downstairs and found our fathers standing in the living room. The two couldn’t have been further apart from each other and still be in the same room. Dad stood in the on the right side, closer to the stairs., with his hands shoved into his jean pockets. Tony stood by the door that lead to the dining room with his arms crossed over his torso, a glass of whiskey held in one of his hands. Peter and I glanced at each other nervously as we sat down on the couch.

“This isn’t easy” Dad said “But you already know that Tony and I are getting a divorce” 

Peter’s bottom lip stuck out and his eyes watered. I reached over and took his hand.

“We love you both very much. Peter, I don’t consider you anything other than my son, you know that” Dad continued, kneeling down and placing a hand on Peter’s knee

Peter nodded and sniffled.

“I’m always going to be here for you, and Tony will be for you Ellie.” 

I just looked down at my lap, not knowing how to respond.

“What’s going to happen?” Peter asked 

“Tony and I talked about it and I’m going to take the lake house.”

“That’s two hours away, upstate!” Peter said frantically

“I know, but it isn’t that far. You can still visit any time you want.” Steve assured him  
“What about me?” I asked quietly, already knowing the answer

“There’s two months of school left. I don’t want to make you change schools this close to May, so you can stay here. That will be plenty of time to get everything settled and then when summer vacation starts you can move up--”

“I don’t want to move to the lake house!” I cut him off “Tony?!” 

“I have no say in this, kid” Tony shrugged

“Why does it have to be this way?” Peter whined “Can’t you stay in the city?” 

“It’s complicated, Son” Steve hung his head in frustration

“No it isn’t. Why does Ellie have to leave? Can’t she stay here forever?” 

Steve shook his head. I stood up from the couch and pushed his hand away as he reached out to me.

“I don’t want to move to Tarrytown. This isn’t fair. I’m not going” 

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. Peter followed me and I heard his door slam equally as hard.

\---

Dad looked at Tony, who just raised his eyebrows at him.

“That didn’t go well” Dad sighed

“I’m surprised that you expected it to” Tony took a drink from his glass “Your mess, you fix it”

“Tony don’t” Dad stood up 

“I’m just saying, Steve. You want to split this family up for some broken toy that you aren’t even sure feels the same way about you” 

“He needs me, Tony. You don’t understand what he’s been through” 

“Blackmail, brainwashing, torture” Tony rolled his eyes “I get it, Steve. I’m just amazed at how stupid I am”

“What do you mean?”  
“Marrying you. From the day I met you I knew it wasn’t going to last. You were so sure this guy was still alive, and I had to live every single day for twelve years wondering if that would be the day you’d go after him and here we are. Two kids in the middle, that you’re just fine separating”

“I’m not fine with this. You’re the one asking for a divorce” 

“You’re the one chasing after another man” 

Dad ignored that comment

“Ellie can’t stay here, she’s my responsibility. She needs a parent, Peter too.”

“They have a parent” 

Dad laughed 

“Yeah, a parent who spends all his time downstairs drinking.” 

“Watch it, Rogers” Tony glared 

“I’m just saying, Tony. Maybe I’d be more willing to let Ellie stay here if I knew she’d be properly taken care of and not by your assistant. Pepper isn’t a nanny”

“We had a nanny, you fired her” Tony finished off his whiskey in one gulp

“I didn’t fire her” Dad put his hands on his hips “I retired. There wasn’t a reason to have her here if I was going to be here, hands on 24/7”

“I’m just as capable of taking care of these kids as you are”

“Are you?” Dad scoffed “When’s the last time you did anything for them”

“You can’t take Eleanor away from the only home she’s ever known, Steve. Unless you want her to hate you even more than she does”

“She doesn’t hate me” 

Tony laughed again, which made Dad mad. He walked up and stood in Tony’s face, which made Tony mad. 

“I know what I’m doing Tony. There isn’t another way this can work out, especially now that you’ve made up your mind that you don’t want to make this work”

“Make it work? One big happy family. One kid that isn’t mine, two that aren’t yours, and your boyfriend all living under the same roof?” 

Dad just glared at Tony for a minute before storming off. He went upstairs to the bedroom to finish packing his stuff. 

\---

Sunday morning Dad asked if I wanted to help move stuff to the lake house with him, maybe look at my room there to see if I wanted to redecorate when I moved. I answered by completely ignoring him and leaving the room. Once he had loaded his car up and left Tony came upstairs. 

“Come in” I grumbled when he knocked on my bedroom door

“Hey, kiddo” Tony said as he leaned against my desk, fiddling with my rubix cube “You and Peter want to go do something today?”

I shrugged

“Come on. Let’s get our mind off this bullshit” 

I reluctantly followed him to Peter’s room. Once everyone was on the same page we headed out for the afternoon. We had lunch at Carnegie Deli and did some shopping. Peter wanted to go to the Lego store and I asked if we could go to the Hershey store to get candy. Even though Tony avoided Times Square like the plague, he obliged. After stopping at a grocery store to get dinner we headed back home. 

Sunday was always Pepper’s day off and with Dad gone Tony had to make dinner. Normally he’d just order a pizza but he was making a genuine effort to prove he could be just as good as Dad was at the parenting thing. 

Being in the kitchen with Tony that night was a lot of fun and it reminded us of better times when we were all a happy family, just Dad wasn’t there this time. Tony cranked up some classic rock and we danced around the kitchen like fools while making dinner just like we used to do. 

“I’m sorry things are the way they are, kids” Tony said as we sat at the table, digging into our food 

“It’s okay” I shrugged “Sometimes things just don’t work out” 

“That’s my Ellie, always understanding. Wise above her years” Tony laughed

I smiled, but Peter continued to pout.

“I mean, I can’t control what happens. If you guys split up, then you do. We just have to go from here and figuring out how to make it work” 

“I don’t want you to leave” Peter said, stabbing at his steak

“I don’t want to either.” I said “Maybe we can convince Dad to let me stay” 

“Good luck” Tony scoffed “He’s hellbent on taking you with him”

“We’ll see.” I said 

My phone began to vibrate on the table and I picked it up. Loki was finally calling me. Loki...that was something else to keep me in the city. I ran out of the room, not bothering to clear my dinner plate or excuse myself. Tony didn’t care, it was always Dad and our nanny who had instilled manners into us. 

“Hey you” I said when I answered

“Hello” Loki’s dull tone spoke

“You alright?” 

“No” he sighed “Are you free?” 

“Yeah, I just finished dinner. Do you want to come over?” 

“Actually, if you don’t mind I’d just like to go for a walk. I’ll come to you.”

“I’ll be ready in thirty minutes?”

“See you then, Eleanor” 

I hung up and rushed to get ready. The sweats I was wearing were not boyfriend appropriate at all so I tore through my wardrobe looking for something nicer. I found a short denim skirt and a loose silky tank top and put them on. I did my hair and makeup and slid on my red peep-toe heels. Satisfied at a job well done with a limited amount of time I went downstairs to find Tony. He was sitting on the couch helping Peter work on the Death Star set. Tony was always good about buying our love with money and had no problem dropping five hundred dollars on the thing. 

“Hey, is it okay if I go out with Loki for a bit?” 

Tony looked up and eyed my outfit for a moment. I thought by the look on his face he’d make me change but he merely nodded.

“What day is it?” he asked

“Sunday” Peter replied, frustrated with a piece that wouldn’t connect

“Be home by ten, it’s a school night.” Tony said as he took the piece from Peter and worked at it himself

“Thank you!” I practically squealed

I greeted Loki with a long hug. He chuckled as he put his arm around me.

“I’ve missed you too, Sweetheart” 

We walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, aimlessly wandering the city with no destination. We eventually ended up in Times Square and Loki bought us pretzels from a street vendor. We made our way to the top of the red seating stairs under the mega tron and ate our snack. Loki told me that he and Thor had collectively decided to place their father in a nursing home, seeing as how there was no way they would be able to care for him themselves while still going to school. I was worried what that meant for Loki, since we was seventeen for another eight months. He explained that Thor was having the family lawyer draw up paperwork to transfer guardianship to him as well as access to their parents finances which would be split evenly between the two once Loki was eighteen.

“We aren’t staying in the apartment, though.” Loki said as he finished his pretzel

“Oh?” 

“There’s a place closer to school, and you, that he likes. It’s a flat, but it’s a large one. Perfect for us.” 

“That’s awesome” I smiled at him “I’ll be glad that you’re going to be closer to me” 

“As am I” Loki said softly as he looked into my eyes “I’ve missed you terribly” 

He moved closer to me and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. Leaning into his kiss I wrapped my arm around him and let my fingers curl into his hair. His hand ran up and down my crossed legs as we continued to kiss under the setting sun. I jumped slightly as I felt his tongue slide into my mouth but excitedly met it with mine. We continued to make out until well after dark, breaking to converse, then kiss more. When we broke apart a final time I looked down to see that his hand had slid under my skirt and was resting on my thigh, and the thin strap of my top was falling off of my shoulder. I looked up at him and bit my lip. 

“Would you like to come back to my place” he whispered in my ear, gently stroking my thigh with his thumb

“Uh..” I hesitated

I glanced up at the clock on the mega tron behind us and gasped. 

“Fudgecicle.” I said, grabbing Loki’s hand “I have curfew in six minutes” 

“Rain check then?” he asked hopefully

“Absolutely” I gave him another kiss 

My feet were killing me halfway back to my building and the thought of walking barefoot on the city streets disgusted me so Loki gave me a piggyback ride the rest of the way home. 

“Oh, hey Loki?” I said with my arms around his neck

“Hmm?” he said 

“My birthday is Friday, and I was thinking about having a party.” 

“Your birthday?!” he exclaimed playfully “I must find you the perfect gift” 

I smiled and squeezed him as he continued to carry me. 

When I arrived home I found Tony still on the couch, more reclined than when I left. Walking around it I saw that Peter had fallen asleep with his head in Tony’s lap and Tony was just lazily stroking his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“You’re late,” he said looking up at my disheveled self and giving me a pained look

“By eight minutes.” I whispered with a smile “I won’t tell if you won’t” 

Tony shook his head then told me to go to bed, following behind shortly after to carry a snoring Peter to his room. As I laid down I could hear Tony grunting and complaining about how he was too old to be doing this.


	13. Birthday Girl

When Peter and I got home from school the next afternoon we were greeted by Dad standing in the living room waiting for us. He was visibly upset, a cross expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest like he always did when he was upset. Peter and I both froze in our steps and looked at each other, silently asking who was the victim.

“Eleanor.” Dad said slowly, his voice full of anger 

“Bye” Peter ran as fast as he could upstairs, leaving me alone with my father

“Yes?” I asked innocently

“I am very disappointed with you.” Dad said 

“What did I do?” 

My eyes widened as he stepped toward me, holding out his phone. I took it, looking from his disgruntled face to the screen. The TMZ website was opened and pictures from my adventure with Loki last night had been posted. I examined them closely, seeing Loki’s hand under my skirt as we played tongue tag. My face reddened with embarrassment. Our family was always susceptible to being snapped by the paparazzi, with Tony being a billionaire and Dad having the status he did in the military. We weren’t famous by any means, but our names were out there enough to have the tabloids fill their slow news day with the goings on in our life.

“Is that how a young lady is to act in public, Eleanor?” Dad began to scold “I leave you in Tony’s care for one day and this is what happens”

“It wasn’t Tony’s fault!” I defended 

“Did he see your outfit before he left?” 

“Yes”

“He allowed you to go out like that.” 

“He let me make my own choices” I rolled my eyes “Nothing happened last night”

“Nothing happened?” Dad waved his hands in the air “Look at this, Eleanor!”

Dad pointed at the screen and I looked away, handing the phone back to him.

“That behavior is not acceptable, Eleanor. This is why I can’t have you staying here with Tony, he has no sense of responsibility and just lets you kids do whatever you want”

There was no point arguing with him, it’d only get worse. I stood there as he continued to scold me, wishing I could turn back the time and not leave the house last night. This wasn’t helping my case in being able to stay in the city at all.

“I’m sorry, Daddy” I whispered “It won’t happen again”

“No, it won’t.” Dad sighed painfully “I think you need a break from Loki” 

“What?!” I gasped and looked up at him with tear filled eyes “No, you can’t do that!” 

“Eleanor, listen to me” Dad put his hands on my shoulders “There’s a lot going on right now and in situations like these irrational decisions and poor choices can be made without thinking things through” 

I pushed his hands off my shoulders and backed away from him. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my bottom lip trembled.

“You can’t do this” I yelled 

“Ellie…” Dad looked at me with sorrowful eyes “I’m doing what’s best for you right now, I know you don’t think so but I’m a bit older and wiser than you are--”

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

“El” Dad’s tone warned of my disrespect “I am just asking you to take a break from him for awhile. Focus on your exams and work through everything that’s going on.” 

“No” 

“Eleanor, you may see him at school but nothing more, that’s my final decision and I will make sure Tony knows it.” 

“You don’t even live here anymore! You’re not even my real father, you can’t make these decisions for me anymore!” I shouted

Dad looked hurt by my comment but before he could say anything I was already halfway up the stairs on the way to my room. I flung myself across my bed and sobbed into the covers. Peter heard me and came in to see what was wrong. He laid down next to me and placed a hand on my back as I cried, trying to console me.

“It’s okay, Ellie” he said softly “Shhh, it’s okay”

“Nothing’s okay anymore!” I wailed   
“Come here” 

I resisted my little brother’s offer for a hug at first but he tugged me over to him anyway and insisted on comforting me. I cried into his shoulder as the sound of Dad and Tony yelling at each other filled the house. 

\----

That night I called Loki to tell him what had happened between Dad and I. 

“What did Tony say?” he sighed

“He thinks Dad’s being dramatic” 

“He’s not wrong” Loki said “Besides, who’s Steve to stop us from seeing each other when he doesn’t even live in the city?” 

“That’s what I said.” I picked at the hem of my dress, a thread hanging provided a distraction “Dad did say that you were allowed to come to my birthday party, though”

“That’s good” 

“He’ll be there.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

“I’m still coming” 

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” 

I could mentally see Loki’s smiling which made me smile as well. We’d get through this somehow, just like everything else.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow” I said

“Goodnight”

\---

The rest of the week went by slowly. I dreaded my party and almost canceled it several times but MJ continued to talk me out of it and distracted me with planning. Thursday night Dad text me to let me know that Bucky wanted to meet me for breakfast the next morning, since he thought it best not to attend the party. I had ignored every text and call from my Dad since Monday but replied with a “sure”. I wasn’t mad at Bucky and I hoped that maybe I could talk him into seeing my side of things.

The next morning I got up early to get ready. Tony, Pepper, Happy and Peter greeted me downstairs with cheers and presents. 

“Open mine first!” Peter yelled with excitement as he shoved a large gift bag at me

“Okay, okay!” I laughed

I opened Peter’s gift to find a large stuffed t-rex and three small stuffed stegosauruses. I love dinosaurs so those were the perfect thing to add to my stuffed animal collection. Pepper handed me a neatly wrapped box before cleaning up the tissue paper I had tossed out of Peter’s bag. I opened the box to find a beautiful scrapbook, several printed pictures, and scrapbooking supplies. That would keep me busy during the summer, especially if I had to move in with Dad. Happy handed me an envelope which contained a birthday card and a gift card to The Bean Tap. 

I thanked them and they went on about their day and Peter went back upstairs to get ready for school. Tony sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me.

“I want you to forget all the bullshit today, kid” he said as he pressed his lips against the side of my head “You deserve a happy, wonderful birthday”

“Thank you” I said with a smile

“Here” 

Tony handed me a small but long blue box that read Tiffany & CO on it. I gasped and took it, looking at it in awe. I opened the top of the box slowly and began to cry as I pulled out the heart and key necklace inside. 

“Tony!” I exclaimed as I cried 

“I know you’ve always wanted it” 

Tony took the necklace and put it around my neck, fastening the clasp and readjusting my hair. I had wanted that necklace for a few years now, begging my fathers to buy it for me but Dad always said that I was too young to have such an expensive piece of jewelry. He was afraid that I wouldn’t take care of it or it would get lost. He hated when Tony splurged on luxurious things for Peter and I because he never wanted us to love Tony for his money or be spoiled brats. I assumed that now he was out of Tony’s life, Tony could make his own decisions on these things. 

I hugged Tony tightly and thanked him again.

“Go, you’re going to be late for breakfast.” 

“Thank you!” I said again and ran off to the subway

When I arrived at the cafe Bucky was already waiting at a table for me. I sat down and ordered an omelette and a latte before sitting in awkward silence. I hadn’t seen him since the first day I had met him and neither of us knew what to say.

“Happy birthday” Bucky finally spoke “I didn’t know what to get you, so I’m sorry I don’t have a gift.”

“That’s okay. Thank you for breakfast” I said

“I can’t help but feel as if everything is my fault and you have every right to be mad at me” Bucky stared at me as I sipped my coffee

“I’m not mad” I said 

“Sure you are, Ellie, and I get it.” Bucky sighed “I messed up your life from the beginning and I’m sorry. Steve is hellbent on helping me start my life over and recover from everything, although I had told him a hundred times before he even brought me to the city that I’d be fine on my own.” 

“When he wants something he usually finds a way to get it…” I said “No matter what the cost”

“He’s always had strong determination, that’s for sure.” Bucky smiled fondly “But he had a family, he shouldn’t have left Tony.” 

“He loves you” I said as I took the first bite of my breakfast

“I know” 

“Do you love him?” I asked curiously

“I…” Bucky sighed “I don’t know. I went through a lot working with Hydra, and I mean a LOT, and it really messed me up.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t think I should say” 

“Did you kill people?” 

“Yes” 

“Bad people?” 

“Anyone Hydra told me to kill. Usually not bad people...just...people” Bucky had a sad look in his eye

“Oh.” 

“You don’t have to worry, Ellie. The organization has been taken care of and I’ll be okay.”

“I’m not worried” I shrugged

“Good” Bucky gave me a soft smile “I’m still sorry about all of this, though”

“Why did he take the lake house? There’s plenty of nice places in the city.”

“He thinks that being secluded in a quiet town, surrounded by peaceful scenery will help my healing process.” Bucky shrugged “So far it’s gone well but it’s only been a week”

“Can I ask you something else?” I pressed

“Of course” 

“Do you think there’s any way I can convince Dad to let me stay in New York until I graduate?” 

Bucky sighed and pushed his long hair out of his face.

“I don’t know. He really thinks you’re better off with us. He thinks Tony can’t do as good of a job as he can at parenting and he wants you and I to bond.”

“We’re bonding just fine” 

He just looked at me helplessly. I sighed and grabbed my backpack.

“I have to go, I need to catch the next train to school or I’ll be late.” 

Bucky smiled at me but I could tell he didn’t know what to do. To be honest, I didn’t either. I didn’t know if I should hug him or just walk away. I chose the latter, not sure if he was ready for a hug yet. I thanked him again for buying me breakfast and stood from the table.

“I’ll try to talk to him” Bucky said hopefully as he threw a twenty dollar bill on the table 

“Thanks, Bucky”


End file.
